Starlight
by Leapingspirit
Summary: No definate summary. Read the allegancies to get who the characters are, and the order of the names and such are the ranks. Its like military, but shuffled around some. Everything will be explained within the story. Some mentions of crossovers. Post BD.
1. Allegancies

Starlight

Allegiances

**Rebels (Featured, there's about 500 in all.): **A relatively small group of supernaturals who protect humans and other supernaturals from other humans or supernaturals.

Leader: Spirit- cruel, sadistic, sarcastic, and pessimistic, perverted cat demon. She has an underlying kindness that she doesn't let out very often. Travels from group to group every 20-50 years. Description: (Human) 5 ft. 9 in. tall, muscular, slightly stocky, paleish brown (moon washed) brown hair, cold gray-blue eyes. Walks with a slight, but noticeable limp. (Demon) Pure white with hardly even noticeable silver streaks. Brown tabby striped tail. Varying in size. Powers: Insight, intangibility, has a mark on her chest that seals a warlord tiger demon inside her (Takeo Tamotsu), brawn and brain.

Second: Scars- joking, strong, sardonic werewolf (child of the moon) He's one of Spirit's most trusted friends. Stationed in Jefferson County, TX. Description: (Human) 6 ft. 3 in tall, extremely muscular, with dark brown hair and bright purple eyes. Covered in scars, hence his nickname. (Were-form) Huge dark brown haired wolf, fierce fighter. Powers: Telekinetic, brawn.

Lieutenant: Scorch- dark, pessimistic, perverted, sadistic cat demon. She's one of the only other female Rebel. Stationed in Harden County, TX. Description: (Human) 5 ft. 10 in tall, lean, flexible, pale blond with brown streaks, dark hazel eyes. (Demon) Gold and dark brown tabby stripped with black ears and a long thin tail. Looks like a bob cat with a tail. Powers: Pyromaniac, brawn and brain.

Brig. General: Flare- kind, optimistic, yet fierce polar bear demon. Stationed in Buffalo, NY. Description: (Human) 5 ft. 7 in. tall, leanly built, with silver hair and bright blue eyes. (Demon) A polar bear, 'nuff said. Powers: Ice and snow, brain.

Colonel(s): Whelp- serious, unusually young, quick thinking were-yena (were hyena). Stationed in Buffalo, NY with Flare. Description: (Human) 6 ft. 5. in tall, muscular but lean, with alternating black, tan, brown, pale red, and bright red hair. Yellow eyes. (Were-form) Giant hyena without stripes or spots, has a red blaze down his back. Black paws, tan above them, pale red-brown above that, and brown on his face. Eyes glow blue when angered. Powers: Illusions, brawn.

Carlisle- Vampire that Spirit gave an animal form*. Calm, organized, cornerstone-like. One of the oldest Rebels, and the only one who isn't a teenager. Description: (Human/Vampire) Tall and lean, fine blond hair, golden eyes. (Animal) Gold and white mustang with black mane and tail. Powers: A natural leader, calming, self-control.

Major: Jasper- Vampire that Spirit gave an animal form. Quick thinking, analyzing, somewhat stiff, but friendly and loving. Stationed in Forks, WA. Description: (Human/Vampire) Lean, dark blond hair, dark amber eyed. (Animal) Light brown bald eagle. Powers: Can sense and control emotions. Brawn and brain.

Captain(s): Tempest- timid, quiet, but protective dog demon. Stationed in Jefferson County with Scars. Description: (Human) 5 ft. 5 in. skinny, sandy haired. Bright green eyes. (Demon) Looks like a cross between a Scottish terrier and a wolf. Bronze fur with darker bronze spots. Powers: Wind and water, brain.

Golden- outgoing, aggressive golden retriever demon. The last female Rebel recruited. Stationed in Seattle. Description: (Human) Somewhat short with curly, long blond hair. Blueish green eyes. (Demon) A huge golden retriever.

Swift- intelligent, friendly hawk demon. Stationed in Seattle. Description: (Human) 5 ft 6 in. tall, dark hair, gray eyes. (Demon) Large black with a gleaming golden eyes. Powers: Wind, can make inanimate objects materialize out of thin air, brain.

Private(s): Edward- Vampire that Spirit gave an animal form. Protective, loyal, kind. Stationed in Forks, WA. Description: (Human/Vampire) lean, bronze haired, amber eyed. (Animal) Alternating between mountain lion and falcon. (Mountain Lion) Russet colored with a bronze streak down his back. (Falcon) Dark bronze with a wide wing span. Powers: Mind reading, brawn and brain.

Emmet- Vampire that Spirit gave an animal form. Joking, kind, but strong. A teddy bear. Stationed in Forks, WA. Description: Muscular, tall, curly dark brown hair. Amber eyes. (Animal) Dark brown grizzly bear.

Officer(s): White- gentle, kind elk demon. Stationed in Los Angeles. Description: (Human) Short and stocky with silver hair. (Demon) Huge off white elk with branch like antlers. Has a long scar running from his right eye down his back. One dark brown eye, the other glazed over and blind.

Taint- cruel, vicious hell hound without a human form. Twin of Acid. Stationed in Yorktown, VA. Description: toxic green with red eyes and yellowed ram horns curving behind his ears.

Acid- kind, willing, passive hell hound without a human form. Twin of Taint. Stationed in Yorktown, VA. Description: tan with blue eyes and gray bull horns.

_*Spirit gives all Vampires animal forms so they can communicate with other Rebels and fight better. It strengthens them and sharpens their already sharp senses._

**Preps (Featured): **Snotty, spoiled, stupid stick figures (in most cases) who care only about themselves. Spirit despises them and has stood by before while several have been violently killed, even by her own recruits in some cases. They make up most of the world's population. There are no supernaturals among them.

Jessica- Blond, former friend of Isabella Swan's. Bitter, and jealous of her relationship with Edward.

Amel- Dark skinned, plump, short, self-absorbed brat who torments Spirit on a regular basis. Thinks she looks good in skinny jeans. She apparently has a death wish and Spirit has a plan especially for her.

Jenny- Amel's friend. Short, scrawny blond who wears too much eye makeup. Loud and obnoxious.

**Jocks**: Mainly football players. Almost bigger bullies than the Rebels, but they're more open about it.

**Geeks/Nerds**: Computer experts, picked on the most by Jocks and Rebels. Don't really fit in with anybody.


	2. Harass and Kill

Starlight

_**READ!!!! Ok, before you read this, go to my page and read iFight for One. Its a prelude to this story. Also, I forgot to mention in the allegiances, if you have a character idea, let me know in a review, complete with name, description (personality etc.), rank, and where they're stationed. And to go with the prelude some, this chapter is a slight iCarly crossover. Get over it. Enjoy and review!**_

Chapter 1- Harass and Kill

_'Waste away, I'm crawling blind. Followed by, what I left inside. For you, just you, I'll cut and paste. But I, ignore, what I can't erase. I will run and hide, 'till memories fade away, and I will leave behind a love so sore. Close my eyes, these voices stay, haunting me, I can't escape. For you, just you, time will always wait. While I throw away, what I can't replace.' -Hide; RED_

Spirit honestly didn't know how she got herself into this mess. First, she was cornered by a bunch of preps; stupid self-absorbed jerks who made up most of the world's population; and second, she was starting to loose control of her temper. When that happened, well, anyone who was standing in her way was going to find their lives ended abruptly. Well, she wasn't necessarily _cornered _but she felt like it.

She was standing on the patio behind the high school she was currently attending, waiting for the bell to release them from lunch break and back into the building. A couple of the head preps were having their posse party surround her and were tossing insults her way, all around harassing her. The only reason she was picked on was because she didn't think like the group, neither did her two 'friends' though they were more like comrades; and she dressed pretty much the same every day. Baggy t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a faded gray jacket who's sleeves were a few inches too short and stretched too wide, plus dirt covered New Balance tennis shoes. Its not like she had much of a choice, she lived with old people; who should be grandparents, but their daughters never had any kids. They lived off of retirement funds and pensions as well, so there wasn't much cash to go around. She also had an unusual nickname. Spirit.

Its not like she chose it herself, it was given to her by her mentor, who was a gryphon, and taught her everything about fighting and debating she knew and then some. He had dubbed her 'Spirit' in honor of her natural fighting spirit. When she had formed the Rebels, a group of about five hundred or so supernaturals; anything _not _human; she had taken to giving her recruits nicknames that went with their personalities or fighting styles.

She glanced around, looking for Scars and Tempest, the only other Rebels in the school, but didn't see them. Letting out a silent growl, she crossed her arms and scowled, the sleeve on her right arm pulling up and revealing more of the dark pink scar that ran from below the flesh between her ring and pinkie fingers half way down her arm. Because of that, and other visible—such as the ones across her right eye and the bridge of her nose—scars, she was thought to be emo. In reality, she just got into a lot of fights, it sort of came with the job of being the leader of the best fighters in the world.

The preps continued to harass her, becoming louder as she blatantly ignored them. _Stupid robots always have to have attention on them..._ Spirit snarled mentally, fighting the growl that was traveling up her throat and stopping on her tongue. _This is starting to get to be a bit much... I think its about time I left this town. Its been about forty years._

Spirit diverted her thoughts from the preps to figuring out where she would go next, and how she would tell Scars; her second in command over all; and Tempest; one of her captains; that she was leaving. Plus she had to change her birth certificate, and her legal name, then find a family that would adopt her, but still be able to be near another group of Rebels, which were spread very widely across the world because there were so few of them. An idea struck her. She would move in with the Cullens, a coven of vampires who lived in Forks, Washington currently. Four of them, the four males, were Rebels, so they would already know her and understand why she suddenly appeared out of nowhere with absolutely no warning. Her stomach dropped though at the thought of leaving the family that she was living with now. She had come to think of them of actual family, and it would be hard to leave them, as it was with every family she stayed with.

When the preps became even louder, she was forced to come out of her planning to glare at them. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she snarled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"No." said the 'leader' who's name was Amel. Might as well be a-male as far as Spirit was concerned. She was certainly man like enough to be called that. "We're just trying to make friends with you."

"Bullshit!" Spirit snapped. "You don't give a shit about being friends! All you care about is pissing me off!"

Jenny, Amel's 'best friend'; though in Spirit's mind they were both lesbian sluts and were secretly dating; gasped dramatically and said; "Don't curse! If you curse, you'll go to Hell."

"I'm already in it..." Spirit muttered quietly. Then she said more loudly, "I'm so sure I will. Next you'll be saying that I'll go to Hell for breathing eh?" she grinned cruelly and narrowed her eyes. "If you want to torment someone to the point where they beat your faces in, then go harass the jocks, I'm sure they'll enjoy giving you a literal face lift." she then stalked off as best she could without punching them herself, and tried to find Scars and Tempest. "I swear if they're in the girl's dressing room I'll strangle them."

She eventually found them cornering a geek from the AV club. "For god's sake, leave the poor kid alone." she commanded in a deadpan. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as it is." the two boys let the kid go and turned to look at Spirit with raised eyebrows. She sighed, this was one of many things she had been dreading, telling them that she was leaving.

"What's with you today?" Scars asked.

"Other than my temper being shorter than ever thanks to a-male and her little group? Nothing much. But... I have something I have to tell you." she paused, trying to weight the different reactions she had pictured against one another. "I'm leaving..."

"What!" Scars cried while Tempest, who was the more silent of the two, let his bottom jaw unhinge and drop. "Why are you leaving?!" her second demanded. "If its the preps, we can take care of them easily!"

"No, its not just that. I've been in this town for forty years now. Its time I stayed for a while in another town. I've taught both of you everything you need to know about being a Rebel, and you can recruit a couple more members if you see them fit. Just do what I've taught you and you'll be fine." she tried to sound upbeat, that way they wouldn't yell at her and make her feel guilty, but in her ears it sounded fake.

"How about we go with you?" Tempest suggested, an edge of hope to his voice. He was timid, and usually left the fighting to Spirit and Scars, who was more outgoing and definitely louder, while he planned everything.

"No, you know my policy. Leader goes, underlings stay. I only stay in one place for up to fifty years, and its getting shorter as humans become more self-absorbed." she glared over her shoulder at the throng of high schoolers behind them. She hated humans with every fiber of her being, but still felt that it was her duty to protect them. If humans suddenly disappeared, the world would be thrown into utter chaos. The supernaturals would go wild, not knowing what to do. Especially those who fed off of humans, such as vampires and werewolves.

Scars looked ready to protest, but the not quite as cold as usual look that he received from Spirit's gray-blue eyes made him stop and think about what he was going to say. He let out a long sigh and stared into her eyes with his own purple ones. "Fine. Go." his gaze hardened slightly. "But _where _are you going?"

"Forks. The Cullens are living there at the moment, and I'll hunker down with them for a while. Its been some time since I checked on them anyway." Spirit shrugged and looked at Scars knowingly before turning to Tempest. "Try to keep this one on a leash will you? I don't want the town obliterated."

"I'll do my best Leader Spirit." Tempest said in an overly formal way, trying to lighten the mood with a mock salute. Spirit chuckled lowly and looked over them both.

"I'll keep in touch as best I can. I promise that." she assured them quietly. "I'm leaving tonight, so this is our last day together. Let's make it worth it." she grinned as a prank evolved in her mind. "Tee-pee the teachers lounge." Scars and Tempest grinned in return and they snuck quietly into the building.

**(About a week later)**

_Why couldn't I have taken a freaking plane or something? _Spirit groaned to herself as she came up to a wide river. "Oh great... northern waters. Simply lovely." she muttered sarcastically. Backing up a few paces, she sprinted full tilt at the wide body of water and jumped as hard as she could, just barely clearing it. Her foot slipped and went into the icy water, making her gasp and wrench herself forward none-to-gently. She rolled forward on the mossy rocks and rammed right into a fallen tree. "Ow... oh... perfection. So now, not only to both my legs give me constant grief, but now I have a concussion." she growled as she sat up, rubbing the tender spot on her head.

She was currently in the southern forests of Washington state and still had a long way to go, about another three or four days of walking through forests and mountains. "Well, I suppose it could be worse, at least I'm not hopelessly lost." her eye twitched slightly and she groaned. "And I've just jinxed myself..." cursing her inevitable bad luck, and the curse of bad karma that seemed to follow her like the plague, she stood up and hopped over the log, wishing she had had enough money to buy a plane ticket.

A twig cracked behind her and she stopped, listening hard. A bush near by rustled, and then some ferns a little farther away rattled at the same time. A few leaves fell just in front of her and she glanced up without moving her head. Above her was a huge wild cat, not quite cougar, but not quite bobcat either. Narrowing her eyes, Spirit stepped back half a pace not a second before the wild cat dropped down from the branch, trying to land on her. She grabbed it by the scruff of the neck as it flew at the ground and chucked it into the river. Three more jumped out at her and she spun and snagged one, spinning it around and knocking the other two out of the air, into trees and rocks. Tossing the remaining one aside, she continued her journey at a slightly swifter pace, her senses supercharged from the brief confrontation.

_Teleporting would be so much easier, but it wastes too much energy._ She thought bitterly, kicking a small stone as she walked. _I really should have kept what cash I had instead of blowing it on food..._

_"Need some help?" _came an animal's voice behind her. Turning, she blinked a couple times at a small squirrel who was perched on a log a few meters away. It twitched its tail and scratched at its ear nervously. _"Need some help?" _it asked again staring at Spirit with its large eyes.

"Uh, sure. You know of any place I can find shelter for the night?" she asked reluctantly. Squirrels weren't exactly the most reliable of all creatures, they would start on something, then go do something else and never go back to what they were doing originally.

_"Sure, sure." _it chattered quickly. _"Follow me, follow."_ Spirit shrugged and sauntered after it, making sure to keep track of which way they were going in case she had to ditch the squirrel to continue on her own way, if it led her too far off her path. _"My family has been digging out a rotten tree. There should be enough room, room, for you." _it said.

"I'm sure there will be..." Spirit muttered, picturing herself squeezing into a small little tree with squirrels sleeping on her head. She shuddered. "How big is the tree?"

_"Its big, big. A bear could sleep, sleep, in it." _Spirit cocked an eyebrow and decided to keep her mouth closed. Squirrel-speak was hard for her to understand, and was giving her a headache. _"Here we are, are." _it called from a tree branch it had climbed up. There was a wide crack in the top that opened up to its hollowed out trunk, providing enough room for a black bear. Frowning thoughtfully, Spirit shimmied up the tree and dropped softly down into the hollow trunk. _"Have a nice sleep, sleep." _the squirrel called, its high pitched chatter echoing painfully around Spirit.

"Thanks." she replied quietly, leaning against the side and closing her eyes.

**(The next day)**

"Oh brother... that's the _last_ time I sleep in a hollow tree..." Spirit groaned as she popped her back, having woken up just before dawn, leaving the sleeping squirrel family to their own devices. "I'm really feeling my age now." she commented, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Like an old lady." snorting, she hopped up on a small boulder and gazing down at the Pacific Ocean. _Alright, now I just have a eight hour walk to get to Forks. That shouldn't be too bad. _She thought sarcastically.

She had thought about staying with Swift or Golden, two of her Captains in Seattle, but figured that she would be able to cover more ground if she followed the coast line to the Olympic Peninsula, and to Forks. As long as she didn't end up falling _into_ the ocean. That would be bad.

For the next five hours, Spirit concentrated on her foot work, and not slipping on the moss covered rocks and trees. She stopped every ten or so miles to check her position, making sure she hadn't missed where she had to turn east. She didn't want to end up on Quilliute lands, they weren't friendly toward demons. Finally, she got to where she had to go east, and wove her way through trees and rocks, keeping an eye on the sun and clouds, not wanting to lose her direction, or get rained on. She was a cat demon after all.

Spirit trotted into Forks just as the sun was starting to get low, not quite to setting, but it was starting to get darker. Luckily, no one noticed her walk out of the forest, and right onto the road, therefore raising strange questions that would get strange answers. _Oh I was taking a stroll from Refinery Central, Texas, and decided to come halfway across the country to visit my vampire friends whom I haven't spoken to in nine or so years._ She thought with a wince. "That would be something..." she whispered, scratching the side of her head. "Now let's see... where would the Cullens live in a place like this?" she spotted a small diner on the other side of the street and shrugged, figuring that it was worth a shot to ask there. Pushing the door open after checking her clothes for any blood or severe dirt, she walked up to a waitress and tapped her shoulder. She was only about a hand taller than Spirit, so she didn't have to kill her neck to look up, though normally, she didn't have to regardless, but there were freakishly tall people in the world.

"Could you tell me where Dr. Cullen resides? I'm an old friend of theirs." she asked as politely as she could manage without gagging.

"Yes, they live outside of town. There's a forested drive, but you have to really be looking to notice it." called a man from a table in the corner. Spirit turned to look at him and blinked when she saw that he was a cop. She automatically tensed, having always been hated by police officers, but sauntered over to him. "I'm Charlie Swan, chief of police. My daughter is married to Edward Cullen." he said, and Spirit detected a bit of resentment and reluctance on his voice. Locking eyes with him, she saw everything about his past, using her power known as Insight. She saw that his daughter, Bella she learned, had come to Forks to give her mother, Renee, some time with her new husband, Paul. She had met and fallen in love with Edward, who was one of Spirit's Privates, and married him, but not before he disappeared for several months. She saw that while Edward was gone, Bella had spent much of her time with a Quilliute named Jacob, who was a shape-shifter, a wolf. After Edward and Bella got married, they had had a child who they named Renesme, who was a vampire/human hybrid. Spirit saw only as much as Charlie knew, but she knew automatically that there was more to the story, and swore that she was going to beat on Edward until he spilled everything. That was more fun than using Insight.

Blinking to stop the rush of images, which had come together in her head in less than a second, Spirit grinned, trying not to make it seem like she was up to something. "Would you be so kind as to drive me there, I don't have a car."

"Then how did you get here, the nearest town is Port Angeles." Charlie asked.

"I walked." Spirit replied simply, like walking the some odd miles from Port Angeles to Forks was normal. "Honestly, though, I don't have a place to crash for the night, and its going to start raining. Besides, I told Carlisle that I would be there by today, I'm sure they're getting worried." she continued, putting on the goody-goody-two-shoes act that she had down almost as perfectly as breathing.

"Uh, sure. Can you wait until I'm finished eating though...?" he paused and stared at her, asking silently for her name.

"All my friends call me Spirit, don't ask why, I'm not too sure myself." she lied, sitting down in the booth beside Charlie.

"Can I get you something?" the waitress asked.

"No, I'm fine." Spirit replied, waving her off politely, sort of. She waited quietly until Charlie finished his steak, following him silently to his cruiser, and didn't say a word until they were halfway to the turn in. "So why is it that you seem to hate Edward so much?" she asked, making Charlie jump.

"How did you know I didn't like him?" he demanded.

"I have my ways. Putting it bluntly, I'm about as normal as the Cullens." she grinned, and the way the light from the setting sun hit her face, making her skin illuminate, she looked like she had long pointed fangs and large, narrow, glaring eyes. Charlie shuddered, images of some sort of creature skinning him in his sleep filling his mind. He shook his head quickly and gulped.

"Well, he abandoned my daughter, making her go into a depression for months on end, then he reappears and has the gall to marry her. The I come to find out that he's a vampire!" he stopped his tirade and glanced at Spirit warily. "You're not a vampire too are you?" he asked quietly.

"No." Charlie relaxed some, but tensed up when Spirit continued. "I'm a demon." she noticed his fearful look and chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't eat your face off. I'll slowly suck the life out of you by destroying everything you hold dear before your eyes, then laugh as I set you on fire." Poor Charlie look like he was going to faint. Spirit laughed and smirked at him, but her cold eyes were joking. "I'm kidding Chief." she chuckled. "I'm one of the more docile demons... most of the time. Let's say that my 'let's kill everything that moves' drive isn't as strong as others'"

Just as Charlie pulled into the drive, Spirit snorted and narrowed her eyes, glaring out the windshield and smothering a growl. "You can leave me here, I'll walk the rest of the way. I have a strange feeling..."

"Uh, alright... be careful." Charlie said, stopping the cruiser gradually, Spirit climbed out, watching as he backed back out onto the deserted highway and waved slowly just before she was out of sight. She turned and started to limp up the forested drive, her senses high-wired, all her muscles ready to dodge or attack if need be. Just as she stepped out into the meadow that housed the Cullen residence, a horse sized, russet colored wolf leaped at her, snarling and snapping at her. Jumping back, Spirit snarled back, dropping into a defensive crouch.

Looking directly into the wolf's eyes, she discovered that this was Jacob, the shape-shifter whom had imprinted on Renesme. Smirking, she sprang upward, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging herself over Jacob, barely clearing his tail, and spun around, grabbing it and swinging him around until he was a blur to human eyes. Letting go, Spirit let him go crashing into the forest and readied herself for him to come charging back. "There's no chance Jake m'boy!" she called, smirking even wider.

Jacob came sprinting back, ready to bite her in two, but Spirit jumped, landing on his back and grabbing onto his ears, pulling back until he yelped and skidded to a halt. She continued pulling until he was forced onto his hind legs, then gave one more yank, and rolled off of him as he fell backwards onto the hard ground. "That's sad and funny at the same time." she commented, staring down at him, standing on his stomach. "It really is."

_"Who are you?" _he snarled, glaring at her.

"An old friend of the Cullen's. Don't worry Jake, I'm not gonna eat your precious Renesme." she grinned and allowed him to get up, stepping back when he shook the dirt and twigs from his pelt.

_"How did you know about that? And my name?"_ he asked, cocking his head, still glaring slightly.

"I'm good that way." she replied shortly. "Now are the Cullens home, cause normally they would be out here by now." before Jacob could reply, there were several vicious snarls and growls, and nine vampires jumped between herself and Jacob. They growled at Spirit, who was gazing at them with surprise and amusement before realization crossed their faces and they straightened up.

"Spirit?" Carlisle spoke. "Is that you?"

"Who the hell do you think it is?" she snapped with mock anger before grinning. "Could you clarify something for me, I'm a bit confused. Is Jacob the watch dog, or are you the watch ticks?" she smirked and braced her for the tackle that was bound to come from Alice, who absolutely adored Spirit. True to form, Alice locked her in a bone crushing hug and squealed happily.

"Why didn't you call us?" she asked. "We would have a bed or something ready for you." she set Spirit, who had a pained expression plastered on her face, down gently and brushed some of the dirt on her jacket off. "Did you walk the entire way here from Texas?"

"Yep, I didn't have enough cash to get a plane ticket. I've been dirt broke for a couple years now. That's the down side to living with old humans." she snorted and let a real smile spread across her face. "And to answer your question Alice, I dropped my cell phone in the sewer when I was getting rid of Snap." she shuddered when she remembered rolling around in human waste, wresting with a giant alligator demon. It had been two years ago and she swore she could still feel his teeth locked on her leg, crushing the bone. But that feeling was normal, thanks to the nerve damage in her legs, giving her her infamous limp.

"Well, come inside." Esme said quietly. "Its cold out here, and I'm sure you're tired." Spirit nodded, biting back a yawn as Esme mentioned the tired factor, following them inside.

**_Alright! Here's chapter one! I hope you like it! Review and give me some constructive criticism please!!_**


	3. Revelations of Past

Starlight

Chapter 2- Revelations of Past

_'Oh I don't believe it, that I could be so deceiving, and bringing you down to feel this lack of loyalty. You were a song in my head, the warmth of the sheets in my bed. A story forever told, but never old, a warmer rival never left so cold. Don't blink to close your eyes, and most of all don't apologize. Its me who's got the demons to wrestle now. There's a patch of blue in the stormy sky, a memory of a brighter time. When everything was new and less watered down. Before the summer turned to brown.' -Song In My Head; Martha and the Muffins_

Bella stared at Spirit curiously, but with a bit of contempt, Renesme at her side. She didn't know who or what she was, and Edward refused to tell her anything, saying all the while that it would be explained eventually. To be able to have enough speed to take on Jacob in his wolf form, and come out unscratched and without breaking a sweat was amazing. Blinking down at the sleeping girl, Bella contemplated waking her as her curiosity became greater.

Spirit was sleeping deeply on the couch in the front room, one arm thrown over her eyes to block out the offending sun that peaked weakly through the gray clouds, her mouth slightly agape, low, quiet snores escaping her throat every now and then. She refused a blanket or pillow, saying that she was used to sleeping without one with a weak smirk as sleep had overtaken her slowly, before her cold, glaring, gray-blue eyes slipped closed.

Narrowing her eyes, Bella thought about when Carlisle had seemed to recognize her, and then the girl's fake hurt, followed by her snarky remark about guard dogs and ticks. Everyone except herself and Renesme seemed to know her, and Alice seemed especially fond of the strange enigma called Spirit, seeing as she had tackled her almost immediately, squealing like she had just been given a credit card with an unlimited balance.

They jumped noticeably, startled out of their thoughts when Spirit suddenly jolted upright screeching, "COFFEE!!!" at the top of her lungs, her eyes wide and panicked. The girl glanced around for a moment, unaware of Bella, for she was watching from the top of the stairs. Seeming satisfied that she was alone, Spirit stood up and stretched, audible pops resounding through the room from various parts of her body. "Well, that's..." she looked at the sky. "Fourteen hours of sleep caught up on... now I only have..." she paused, calculating in her head. "forty-two to make up for now... I think." the girl shrugged and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Bella was surprised that no one had come down when she had yelled suddenly, though it had more than likely scared the non-life out of Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were gone, so they weren't able to witness the scene.

Deciding to confront Spirit, Bella lead Renesme down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the girl balanced precariously on the counter, only her toes on the very edge, rummaging through the higher shelfs of the cabinets. Not wanting to startle her and cause her to fall, they remained silent, but Spirit apparently knew they were there.

"Do you like the view?" she asked sarcastically, not turning to them. They heard a small 'ah' and Spirit jumped backwards, holding a small bag of some sort of candy. "I'm guessing this here is being hidden from Jacob?" she inquired, holding up the caramel candies.

"Yes. Sugar and werewolves don't mix." Bella replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"I agree, though your 'werewolf' isn't a werewolf. He's a simple shape-shifter, as is his pack." turning, Spirit analyzed the two with her cold eyes, but Bella refused to meet her eyes. That seemed to frustrate Spirit. "Is there a specific reason why you don't like me, or are you this unwelcoming to all visitors. If you are, I'll sleep in the forest." she snapped, glaring at Bella. Bella hesitated, not liking being questioned in such a harsh manner. Her half second pause was all it took for Spirit to lock eyes with the young vampire and delve into her past, seeing everything. From when she arrived in Forks, to when the van almost crushed her, being saved by Edward, and going to La Push. Discovering that Edward was a vampire, meeting the family, James, the ballet studio. Victoria, Renesme's birth, the Volturi, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec all the way up to now. Slight understanding swept over Spirit as she broke eye contact. "I see. You think that because I'm different and because you know nothing about me that I'm not to be trusted. Typical of vampires..." she said shortly, brushing past the two and settling down on the couch. "If you want to know about me, I suggest you get in here. I have some embarrassing stories to tell you about Edward that I'm sure he's never told you." she grinned as she remembered when she first took Edward into the Rebels nine years ago.

Bella blinked, having felt the prodding at her memories, wondering if it was Spirit, and how she had gotten past her shield. Turning into the main room, she found that everyone except Carlisle and Esme, of course, was already in there. _They must have heard the words embarrassing and Edward..._ Bella thought, fighting a sigh. "How long have you known the Cullens?" she asked.

"I've known Carlisle about one hundred and fifty years, Edward and the rest, aside from you and Renesme, nine years." Spirit answered instantly, not even having to think.

"Are you really going to tell embarrassing stories about me?" Edward asked, seeming nervous.

"Yes." she grinned, turning to him. "Which should I tell first, about when I kicked you out of the car, or when I tied you in a knot?" her grin widened as Edward's pale face paled even more, if that was possible. "The car it is then."

_Flashback:_

_Spirit woke with a start, wincing as the gash on her leg throbbed with her ribs and back. "Wow... wha' happened?" she groaned. Remembering the fight with the rat demon boss, and her fall from the very tip top of a crane she winced. Edward had caught her yes, but that didn't make her physical state any better._

_"In a nut shell?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes on traffic as they sped back to Spirit's town. "You fell, I caught you. A thank you will suffice." he glanced at her as she peered at him like he was out of his mind._

_"Pull over would you please?" she said sweetly. Fearing something bad was going to happen, Edward obediently exited the highway and pulled into an abandoned parking lot, stopping the car. Spirit shifted around and kicked him in the side of the head hard enough for there not only to be a shoe print on the side of his head, but for the closed and locked door to fly open and Edward to topple to the ground in an undignified heap. Lifting herself over the middle console, Spirit glanced down at the vampire and smirked. "I drive." she said shortly, moving Edward's bent body out of the way of the door, closing it. He stood up, grumbling under his breath and walked to the passenger seat, not bothering to strap himself in. That was a bad idea, because Spirit had more of a hell-on-wheels manner of driving than Edward himself, and had had to get the speedometer fixed on this particular car several times._

_Hitting the gas as hard as she could, they spun around, poor Edward nearly flying out the window, and peeled out of the parking lot, nearly crashing into several cars as Spirit got back onto the highway, going at at least three hundred mph. Edward clenched the seat as hard as he could without putting holes in it or tearing it completely._

_"You could be grateful you know." he managed to grit out. _

_"I am. Though I would have been a lot better off if I hadn't landed on a slab of freakin granite!" she turned to look at him slowly as she said this, glaring at him harshly._

_"You say that like it's my fault! Besides, if I hadn't caught you, you would have been impaled on jagged and rusty metal, and probably dead." he snapped back._

_"True. But if it's not your fault then who's is it?" Spirit demanded, referring to his former statement. Edward thought for a moment before shrugging. _

_"Carlisle's I suppose." Spirit stared at him incredulously for a heart beat before banging her head repeatedly against the steering wheel. They were caught in traffic, so all the people in the cars around them turned to look at the patrol car with a fourteen year old at the wheel, banging her head against it, and a seventeen year old boy staring at her like she was nuts while trying to melt into the seat._

_Flashback end_

Everyone except Edward was laughing. Even Bella and Renesme couldn't help but laugh. Edward was grateful that he couldn't blush, because if he could, he'd rival a tomato, but he settled for trying to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Glad to see you all find that funny." he growled.

"Oh come off it Edward!" Alice cried, leaning on Jasper, who was making things worse for Spirit's poor lungs by making her laugh harder with his own amusement. "Lighten up a little, have fun. You have to admit that was funny."

"Yeah, never knew you could be bested by a little girl." Emmett chortled, grinning at him.

"Hey! I'm not the only one she's turned into an undead pretzel!" Edward snapped back. "If I recall correctly, when she gave you your animal form, like she did to myself, Carlisle, and Jasper, she not only plucked your teeth out one by one, but almost succeeded in removing you liver and small intestines!" the laughter stopped and everyone turned to stare as Spirit.

"What can I say, I'm awesome!" she said with a grin, leaning back with her arms crossed behind her head.

"And a pain in the ass." Edward growled.

"I try." smirking, she turned to Jasper with an evil smirk. "Now then, let me tell you something about Jasper here." she practically purred. Jasper's eyes widened and he shook his head and waved his hands wildly in front of him, trying to stop her before she could embarrass him like she had Edward.

"Before you do, what did Edward mean by 'animal forms?'" Rosalie asked, having never been told about any of this.

"To put it simply, whenever I accept someone into the Rebels—I'll explain that in a moment—if they don't have an animal form, I give them one using a special incantation. It allows them to communicate with other animals to gain information, and to travel better, to blend in in a forest environment. It seems strange, and to some foolish, but it actually increases their strength, makes their senses stronger, and increases their agility. For instance, with Carlisle, the animal form he ended up with was a golden mustang with white 'socks', a white chest and underbelly, and a black mane. Edward can alternate between a falcon I believe, and a mountain lion. Emmett of course is a grizzly bear, ironic, and Jasper is a bald eagle. But to get these forms, you have to be accepted, by myself, into the Rebels, and to do so, you have to pass a grueling test." she said the last part dramatically.

"Please." Jasper said with as snort. "All we have to do is drop you on the ground and wrench your arm behind your back so you can't move."

"Which you have yet to do Major. So you don't have any room to brag." Spirit said with a sniff, referring to his rank in the Rebels and his rank when his was in the Civil War. It was ironic really. "Now then, to my next story."

_Flashback:_

_It was 1862, in the midst of the Civil War. Spirit was currently going from camp to camp on both the Union and Confederate sides, sniffing out any humans who had any potential, and who could unlock their true sides. She was in a Confederate camp at this moment in her demon form, which was a huge, near bear sized, pure white cat with a brown tabby tail. Around her tail was a thick piece of rope, and on her back left leg was a gold band with a black orb and a gold star hanging off silver chains, her right ear sporting a similar piercing with the gold star. She had managed to slip past the sentries, and was sticking her head into the various tents, as long as they were dark inside. _

_She didn't notice however, the bucket that was in her path as she weaved between the tents until her paw knocked it over with a loud 'clunk' just as the order to wake up was given, alerting the entire camp to her presence. "Shit..." Lamps were lit in tents and she had to scurry into one that wasn't lit yet, guessing that it was uninhabited, or that the owner of it was a heavy sleeper. In her rush though, she stepped on a sleeping human, waking him roughly. He sat up and looked at her blearily, Spirit meanwhile wishing that she could turn into her name and float away. When the soldier's vision cleared, he looked hard at the massive cat who was nose to nose with him. He blinked a couple times before letting out a girlish screech, tumbling back and out of the tent in nothing but underwear._

_"Major Whitlock! Jasper!" called several people whom had seen him tumble out of the tent. "What's wrong!?"_

_"T-There's something in the tent!" he yelled, pointing at the tent. _

_'Nuts...' Spirit grunted mentally, rolling her eyes, shoulders hunched. Deciding to risk her neck, she stuck her head out and blinked at them. All the soldiers had their rifles pointed at her. For once, she was glad that all but her tail was white, and that her eyes glowed so much in the dim light. She looked at the blond Major and had to fight back a grin. "Uh... no need to wet your pants now kiddo..." she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "And uh... beware the beauties..." she said, a bit louder before she jumped at the soldiers and sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her._

_Flashback end._

"So that's how the legend of the Confederate ghost cat came to be..." Alice murmured, glanced at Jasper who couldn't look more embarrassed if he tried. The story itself wasn't really as funny as Edward's but considering how much Jasper valued his pride, it was a low blow. Funny, but low. Emmett was snickering and Edward looked amused. Rosalie was trying to bite back a grin, Bella and Renesme doing the same. Spirit wasn't even making an effort to hide her amusement, and she was smirking right at poor Jasper.

"Yup! And I'm damn proud of it too! Its not every day I get to scare the absolute hell out of an entire army just by knocking over a bucket and stepping on someone." smirking, she stood and started to walk to the door, pulling it open and sticking her head out. "Jake! I know you're out there trying to be inconspicuous! Come out!" she yelled into the forest. Jacob stepped out in his human form and walked up to her. "You've been there a while haven't you?"

"Since you said 'slab of granite' yeah." he replied, peering over her to grin at Edward who was glowering at him, killing intent rolling off him in waves. But it wasn't directed at Jacob, but at Spirit, whom was hell bent on somehow making him die of embarrassment.

"The Cullens have interesting pasts don't they?" she inquired trying to seem serious. But she was really being the sadistic little cat she was, doing everything in her power to squeeze as much satisfaction out of this experience she could. Jacob nodded and Spirit stepped aside to let him into the house. "Want to see me arm wrestle Emmett?" she asked suddenly. Emmett grinned and punched the air, whooping happily. "Let's see if you've gotten better." leading the way outside, she crouched by a rock, not wanting to damage any furniture inside. _As if... not even newborns can beat me, even if they use both hands and put all their weight behind it. _She thought with a mental sigh.

Emmett crouched in front of her and locked his larger hand onto hers, not bothering for her to get ready and started to push against her arm with all his might. Spirit's arm didn't move one millimeter. "Uh, are you going to start yet?" she asked, hiding a grin. She slacked her arm some, giving Emmett false hope as her arm almost touched the rock, then slammed her hand down on the opposite side, beating Emmett and shattering the rock. "Sad." she commented with false disappointment.

"But... but I almost got you!" Emmett cried, before it clicked in his head what Spirit had done. "Why you dirty little...!" he screeched, launching himself as Spirit who sidestepped, letting Emmett skid past her, grinning. The vampire flew at her again and she grabbed his arms, spinning him around, climbing up his back and bending Emmett's arms in a direction they really shouldn't bend. Flipping him up into the air, she tossed him and jumped up, kicking and punching him repeatedly, each time, going higher into the air. When they were at least fifty feet up, she brought an ax kick down on his gut, sending him crashing into the ground, leaving an Emmett shaped hole that was about ten feet deep. Emmett crawled out with a grin, catching onto her game, a play scuffle, and decided to show off his animal form. Concentrating, he morphed into a huge grizzly bear, charging at Spirit with a roar.

"So you've decided to be serious have you?" she asked, dropping into a crouch, changing into her demon form. She braced herself, her head forward, ready to head butt the charging bear. And head butt she did. Emmett was sent flying into the air again, having had a head on collision with the cat, who was roughly the same size. He landed hard on his side, staggering to his feet and charging again. Spirit grabbed his face with her claws and spun him around, flipping him onto his back and pouncing, locking his jaws together with one paw and holding down his front legs with her other free ones, her bushy tail waving in amusement. "Nice try, but no." she flitted out of sight and reappeared, bending a tree backwards. Emmett was still dazed, so he didn't see Spirit let go of the tree, letting it snap towards the bear until it crashed into him, smacking him into the ground.

Emmett changed back into his vampire form, thankful that it was magic and not an actual transformation, that way his clothes weren't shredded. "Ow..." he groaned from his place on the ground. Spirit stood over him, still in her demon form and smirked.

"Have fun?" she asked, her voice deeper and more guttural now that she was using an animal's vocal chords. Emmett grinned and held out his hand for a high five. Spirit grinned back and smacked his hand with her paw. "I admit, your stamina has gotten better. But you still don't think, you just charge." she let him lean on her shoulder to stagger to his feet, and turned to the others. "Who's next?" Edward and Jasper grinned at each other before shifting to their demon forms. Jasper was a dark gold bald eagle, and Edward decided on his cougar form, which was tan with lighter underbelly and paws. A bronze/red streak ran from between his gold eyes to between his shoulder blades.

They attacked her right off, coming from both angles with almost rehearsed accuracy. Spirit reared up on her hind legs and slammed her paws down just in front of Edward, making him skid to an abrupt halt, while smacking Jasper away with her tail. Hooking her claws onto Edward's face, she spun him into the air and made him slam into Jasper, who squawked indignantly and flapped his wings furiously, trying to back out of the collision with a tree that was bound to happen. He couldn't get out fast enough and was sandwiched between Edward and the tree, sliding to the ground with the cougar.

Regaining their equilibrium, they attacked again, this time arcing around to try to catch the other cat off guard. She watched them with calculating eyes and jumped when they charged, allowing them to slam into each other in an undignified heap. "Are you even trying?" she asked sarcastically as she flipped back and landed a few meters away. She felt a sudden weight on her back and yowled loudly as she felt hooves collide with her ribs, making her slide a few yards, leaving ruts in the ground from her claws. Turning, she saw Carlisle in his animal form, grinning. "Decided to join the fun?" Spirit also saw Alice not too far away in a defensive crouch, also grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Alice crowed. "Like I'm letting the boys have all the fun." Rosalie and Bella seemed to mutter something to each other, also walking up beside Alice. Renesme tried to join in but Jacob grabbed her around her middle and pulled her back, a worried frown on his face. Emmett just sat there, still nursing his injured pride. Spirit found herself surrounded quickly and smirked.

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" she yowled, and they all charged. Bella and Rosalie came in low, Carlisle and Alice charging at her flanks, and Edward leaped into the air to attack from above with Jasper.

Spirit spun quickly, kicking Bella and Rosalie back with her hind paws, while swiping at Alice as she came back around. She leaped onto Carlisle's back, digging her claws lightly into his back and wrapping her tail around his neck, constricting like a boa until he skidded heavily to a stop. She reared as he did, gaining extra lift, pushing off of thin air, and spun as she moved forward quickly, her forearms stretched out to her sides, hooking Jasper on one of his wings and Edward on his shoulder. Spirit bent toward the ground and heaved her arms forward, slamming them into the ground and gaining more air. Bella and Alice jumped up and attacked midair, all their punches, swipes, and kicks blocked efficiently. Spirit curled inward and jerked outward, letting out a short roar. A wave of sky blue fire with a red center exploded from her body and pushed Bella and Alice toward the ground without burning them, for it was known as spirit or ghost fire and didn't have actual heat, but it was poisonous to werewolves and other demons, and anything else with a heartbeat.

She let out a startled yelp as a heavy weight suddenly grabbed her, sending her rocketing toward the hard ground. _Crap..._ she snarled inwardly, she kicked upward, kicking poor Emmett, whom had regained himself, in the swimsuit area, making him squeak and let go, giving Spirit enough time to land relatively softly. Staggering some, she grunted as her shoulder popped out of place, jumping out of the way as the other Cullens charged, ready to end the fight.

They all collided with each other and sat down heavily, everyone back in their vampire forms. Spirit had to stop herself from panting, not having to jump out of the way like that in a while since most of her fights were with humans or low level demons, vampires, werewolves, and underworld creatures. She was also used to having at least one other Rebel for backup, not one against seven.

"Your teamwork is a hell of a lot better, I'll give you that." she grunted, sitting down and licking a paw, drawing it over an ear to hide her slight fatigue. "Nice job trying to surround me, you too Emmett, I didn't expect you to jump in considering how wounded your pride is from having been beaten in arm wrestling and regular wrestling." she snickered and shifted back to her human form, laying back on the grass and watching the heavy gray clouds roll by sluggishly. "How can you stand this sort of weather every day?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, I like dreary and depressing weather, but even I need a break from it sometimes."

"You tend to get used to it after a couple years." Carlisle replied with a small smile. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "So what brings you to Forks?"

"Eh?" Spirit grunted, sitting up and peering at him, blinking. "Well, to put it simply, I got sick and tired of being harassed for days on end by those stupid preps. They think they're so great, but who actually pays attention in class and doesn't have to cheat? That's right, the Rebels. Then again, most of us have already had every subject half a million times, but that's not the point. Also, I've always been one of the favorites of the teachers, 'cause I'm quiet and respectful. I'm not always chattering away like a bunch of squirrels on caffeine."

"Though you do purposely fail sometimes." Jasper remarked. Spirit shrugged.

"Yeah, but only because I get bored with school, so I just don't pay attention, or do the homework. The only reason I _go_ to school is so that I can keep a relatively human appearance. Though humans tend to get suspicious when you've been in the same grade for twenty to fifty years and haven't aged a bit." shrugging again, she fell back to go back to staring blankly at the clouds. "And don't even bother telling me that you've never purposely failed, 'cause I know that's a flat out lie." she snapped, pointing up into nothingness.

"I have a question." Bella said quietly.

"I might have an answer."

"What's your fighting style? I don't think I've ever seen one like that, despite the minuscule amount of fights I've witnessed."

"_My_ fighting style? I alternate between offense-defense, which uses my opponents attacks against them. That's what I used just now, as you noticed from the multiple head-on collisions that it caused. And then there's just flat out offense, using attacks to defend and cause damage. I learned that one in China when I was visiting an old turtle of a martial arts master there. One of his student's students had that style and I decided to replicate and change it to my own style. I like it, but tend to use offense-defense more, just 'cause its fun to watch my opponents crash into each other. I you don't have wings, then jumping into the air to come from above at me is a damn stupid idea, you don't have wings so you can't change course or catch air before you become a splat on the ground." she glance pointedly at Edward, Bella, and Alice, a half grin on her face.

"Wow, that's a bit complicated." Jacob commented, having joined them.

"Not if you know actual fighting styles. I know at least two hundred, from American street fighting styles to ancient Japanese kenjutsu, to Zuni tribe attacks."

"Kenjutsu?"

"Sword fighting techniques." she translated for the confused shape-shifter. "When you're as old as I am, you tend to learn as many languages and fighting styles as you can. It comes in handy sometimes." she rolled onto her stomach and stared at him. "Of course, you have your wolf fighting style, which is what wild wolves use too. Trying to beat your enemies into submission doesn't always work though. Its works to have an alternative style that doesn't use a lot of energy, and is efficient. You should try to learn at least four so that you can take an enemy by surprise if you suddenly do something that they don't typically expect from your kind."

"That makes sense I guess." Jake muttered, still kind of lost. He shrugged it off and grinned, deciding that he would do his best to beat Spirit in a fight. _Though its a lost cause, it could still be fun._ He thought with an inward snicker.

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, this has been in my hard drive forever, I just never got around to finishing it until now. Tell me what you think!**_


	4. Day Out

Starlight

Chapter 3- Day Out

_'I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home. Can you say, my eyes are shining bright, cause I'm out here on the other side. Of a jet black hotel mirror. And I'm so weak. Is it hard understanding, I'm incomplete, a love that's so demanding. I get weak.' -Famous Last Words; MCR_

"Oh my word... give it up Jake! There's no chance." Spirit yelled at Jacob, who for the hundredth time this afternoon was charging at her. He was hell bent on somehow dropping her, and so far was failing miserably. She sidestepped as he freight trained by and grabbed his shoulders, kicking his legs out from under him and pummeling him into the ground again. "Are you finished yet? Or do I have to go after Renesme to get you to stop?" she asked, looking down at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Don't you dare." he growled, glaring at her. Spirit shrugged and flitted out of sight, reappearing on the Cullen's porch with Renesme dangling by one ankle from Spirit's strong hand.

"Are you going to stop? You're beginning to get annoying." she deadpanned, her cold eyes boring into his. Jacob shivered involuntarily as images of a slow painful death flashed through his mind. Glaring as best he could, grimacing all the while, he grunted out a yes and Spirit grinned with triumph. "Good." she carefully put Renesme down and cracked her knuckles. "I don't know about you, but I feel like exploring the town. I haven't been here before, so I want to learn as much about it as I can. Care to join me?"

"Can I go?" Renesme asked in her musical voice. Spirit looked down at her.

"Depends on what moody-mosquito thinks." she replied, pointing over her shoulder into the house, indicating Bella who was sitting beside Edward on the piano bench. She glanced over her shoulder and called to Edward; "No one likes a show off!" he stumbled in the piece he was playing and glared at her. "If you want to impress someone, get a frickin day job Mr. Sparkle-sparkle." his glare darkened and he grunted out something under his breath. Spirit grinned, having a general idea of the curse directed her way. "Nessie wants to know if she can come with me into town by the way."

"No." came the instant reply from both. Renesme scowled and Spirit ruffled her hair in a reassuring way, making sure to block her thoughts out against Edward. Which annoyed him to no end.

"Damn it Spirit, what are you planning?!" Edward snapped when he felt the mental block.

"Nothin'." she said with a half-scowl, fighting a snicker. She folded her hands behind her back and handed Renesme a slip of folded paper discreetly, trotting off into the forest. Turing to look after her, Renesme opened the piece of paper and glanced at it, making sure to think about something else. _'Meet me in the forest in ten minutes. You might want to bring a cup of blood or something.' _it read. Hiding a grin, she sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing a cup, making sure to hide it from her parents, who were watching her quietly.

She waited ten minutes before saying that she was going to go play with Jacob in the forest, thinking strictly that. Following Spirit's scent, she saw her lounging in a tall tree in her demon form, the tip of her bushy tail flicking back and forth. When she noticed Renesme walk up, she shimmied down the tree gracefully and gave the girl a toothy grin. "Ready?" the other nodded. "Have you ever ridden a demon before?"

"No, but I've ridden Jake before." she replied quietly.

"Well, you're in for a completely different experience. We demons aren't really about being discreet like you vampires, and shape-shifters. Werewolves have a small sense of discreetness, but not much. C'mon, climb on." Renesme clambered onto her back, using the cat's elbow as a step, and gripped her fur tightly. As soon as Spirit sensed that she was ready, she took off at a breakneck pace, faster than even Jacob could go. Not even bothering to stay hidden in the trees, she bolted right out onto the highway, making several cars swerve as she skidded around to turn. Sprinting to the edge of town, she smiled as she listened to Renesme's giggles and gleeful cries, remembering when she was that care free. When Forks came into sight, she skidded to a stop and leaped into the forest, Renesme climbing off her back, looking a bit ruffled. Snickering, Spirit changed back into her human form and looked down at the girl. "Have fun?"

Renesme nodded and smiled widely. "How many people do you know in Forks?" Spirit asked.

"Not many. Just Grandpa and a few others." nodding, Spirit slung her up onto her shoulders and she trotted into town, keeping an eye out for Charlie.

"Jake's probably having a heart attack about now. And Edward's gonna skin me for sneaking you away, but who am I to deny a simple request from a child." Spirit muttered, frowning thoughtfully. Renesme giggled and looked around with wide eyes. She had never really gotten to explore Forks, she had only gotten as far as Charlie's house. When they passed a small connivance store a tallish blond girl shot out, nearly knocking Spirit for a loop. In the tumble, Spirit made the mistake of making eye contact with her.

She saw that she was called Jessica, and used to be Bella's supposed friend. But in reality she was just using her to get gossip on the Cullens when she saw that Edward had taken a shine to her. Spirit noticed that the girl was bitterly jealous of Bella and Edward's relationship, and that she was a prep.

Smothering a growl, she twisted around and grabbed Jessica's elbow just before she slammed into the ground, withdrawing her hand like she had been burnt. "Watch where you're going." she snarled, glowering at the blond, while making sure that Renesme was still secure on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." she apologized, though to the trained ear, she didn't sound sorry at all. Narrowing her eyes, Spirit analyzed her more carefully. She was painfully thin, like she only ate a stalk of celery a day, and wore clothes that showed off that fact.

"Is there a reason that you're in such a hurry that you left skid marks on the door frame?" she demanded coldly.

"I'm late for something." Jessica bluntly replied, narrowing her eyes as well, trying to match Spirit's fierce gaze, and failing miserably. She finally seemed to notice Renesme. "Who's that? As a matter of fact, who are you?"

"All my friends call me Spirit, but you're not my friend so you can't call me that. This is Renesme Cullen, your former friend Bella's daughter." she motioned to the young hybrid, who waved shyly.

"Bella's kid?! I didn't know she had kids." Spirit instantly regretted telling her, remembering that she was the gossip queen of Washington State.

"Maybe because she made a point of not telling you. Anyway, she doesn't even know I stole Nessie here, and will throttle me when she finds me which will be in thirty seconds judging by the raging thunder a few miles back. So, I won't be seeing you." she scurried off as fast as she could without seeming inhuman, but leaped into a small grove of trees that stuck out into town, then up into the branches without leaving a scent trail behind. Not a minute later Bella stormed by with Edward hard on her heels trying to calm her down, saying that Spirit was his commanding officer and he needed her to keep Emmett and Jasper in check. Bella in turn, glared murderously at him, making him squeak like a mouse and hide behind a tree like a scared little boy; which at the moment he was.

_Having fun yet? _Spirit asked him telepathically, stifling a chuckle. _I'm in the tree behind you with your kid, and don't worry, she's safe. I don't get why you're so worried about her. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a kid for a day._

"That's not what I'm worried about." Edward muttered to low for Bella's ears. "I'm worried that you'll rub off on her too much like you did with Carlisle." he shuddered inwardly and grimaced.

_Well anyway, I think I'll drag her to Seattle, you know, the mall. Visiting Swift and Golden. Stuff like that. Alice is welcome to come as long as she doesn't turn me into her Barbie Doll for the day._ Her sharp hearing picked up loud whooping back at the Cullen residence when Alice got a vision of shopping in Seattle, and she smacked her forehead. _And you can tag along to make sure I don't get your kid hooked on pot or something._

"No thanks. I think I trust Alice enough to keep you in check."

_To keep _me _in check. More like me keep her from breaking the bank._

"Uh... good point." Edward sighed and looked around for Bella. "If you run as fast as you can, I think you can make it back to the house." he glanced at Spirit who nodded and jumped off of the branch, transforming in midair, carefully situating Renesme on her back before she landed, streaking off down the road at full tilt. She heard a screech from a few yards back but it faded quickly. Regardless, Spirit shivered at the sound of a pissed off Bella. Skidding around in a u turn, she leaped onto the forested drive and pelted through the twists and turns with ease. Skidding, leaving ruts and making dirt clods fly, she stopped and flopped down on the damp earth, heaving a huge sigh.

"Safe... for now." she grunted, raising a paw feebly and giving the best thumbs up she could. Raising her head, she stared into the house, surprised that Alice wasn't already out there. "Alice! Let's go before Bella gets here." she called.

The pixie girl sprinted out of the house and stared at Spirit. "You sure you don't want to take a car."

"I think I can manage." came the reply, knowing what she meant. Of course, she had never been with Alice on one of her shopping kicks, so she had no idea what was in store for her. "Besides, I'm not gonna be shopping. I need to check on a couple friends, so for you I'm just transportation." she shrugged and Alice situated herself on the giant cat's back. As soon as she was comfortable Spirit took off, at a sprint for the vampires, but a casual jog for her, as long as her energy reserves were full that is. "Do you see anything that could mean trouble when I'm getting you to the mall?" she asked over the rush of wind.

After a pause, Alice replied. "Depending on the route you take, you may or may not have a problem with police shooting at us, but other than that no." Spirit nodded and picked up the pace some so she could be at a fast enough pace to leap right to the top of the first sky scraper she saw. Once they reached the outskirts of Seattle, Spirit sped up some more, and kept an eye out for any dangers. Humans would still be able to make out her shape if they looked hard enough, but by the time they came up to the sky scrapers, she was just a white blur. Bunching her muscles, she leaped almost straight up and gripped the stone of the building with strong claws. It didn't take long for them to reach the mall, and Spirit dropped them off at the front door quickly, making sure no humans got a good look at her, and made her way to Bushwell Plaza.

When she reached the front door, she transformed back to her human form. She twitched when she looked at Lubert, and his huge wart. "Excuse me, can you tell me if Fredward Benson still lives here?" she asked as politely as she could muster. He let out a screech that made her take a step back, wincing.

"Arg! Can't you people just leave me alone?!" he yelled. "Fourth floor!"

"Uh thank you... uh... bye..." she gulped, turning so fast she stumbled on the first step, scrambling her way up to the second floor. "Creepy jerk." she growled. Staggering to a stop she straightened up and took a deep breath. Sprinting up the last few flights, she nearly left skid marks on the floor as she came to a stop in front of Swift's door. Rapping on it bluntly, she waited for the door to open while looking around aimlessly, rocking back on her heels, her arm folded behind her hand. When the door finally swung open, she saw that it wasn't Swift, but his mother, who looked old and haggard after nine years. "Hi. Where's Freddie?" she asked.

"Who are you?" his mother asked.

"An old friend. Now where's your kid?" Spirit asked a bit more forcefully. The woman shivered and tried to meet her gaze, but Spirit avoided it, having learned her lesson from Jessica that there were some people that she didn't want to know everything about.

"Hanging out with Carly and Sam at Groovy Smoothie. And you should meet people's eyes when you're speaking to them. Its polite and builds confidence."

Spirit let her gaze ice over more than usual and glared at her, not quite looking her in the eyes. "You will not tell me what to do. You're not my mother, nor are you my friend, so you have no right to tell me how to converse with somebody." she let her voice rumble with authority, and snickered to herself as Ms. Benson shrank back. "I suppose that I'll hide out in Carly's place. She still lives across the hall correct?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't barge into someone's house."

"Oh like you do?" the demon asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Honestly, you push yourself on your kid, and his friends. I'm surprised that he hasn't tried to kill you yet. I know for a fact that he has the strength and mentality to do it, I've trained him well." not waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and swung open the Shay's door, sauntering inside and closing the door with a near silent click. Spencer was working on a sculpture and didn't seem to notice her enter. Spirit narrowed her eyes as she noticed that he hadn't aged a bit since she last saw him nine years ago. _Did those idiots learn the rite of immortality behind my back?_ She mused, frowning.

Sneaking up behind him, she grinned and let out an ear splitting scream, making him scream in return and jump high in the air, landing on his butt. "Hi Spence! Remember me?" she near giggled with a wide smirk.

"Uh... did you ever deliver pizza here?" he asked, confused. Spirit twitched and had to stop from kicking him.

"No you idiot! I'm the one that basically ripped your little sister's friendship with Freddie and Sam to pieces." she snapped, glaring at him, cursing his idiocy. "And why haven't you aged in nine damn years? Did they make you and Carly immortal?"

"Oh you!" Spencer leaped to his feet and grabbed one of his tools, holding the wrong end towards her chest. "Why are you here?" Spirit sighed and pushed the blunt end of the screwdriver away.

"I'm here to check up on the two. Now answer my question."

"I don't know if they made us immortal." he replied after thinking for a moment. "But I don't seem to be feeling any older, and I don't get sick anymore. And Carls hasn't ages since she was fifteen." smacking her forehead, Spirit groaned.

"I'll kill them. I never authorized this..."

"Authorized? You mean you control them?"

"And about five hundred or more others. You wouldn't get it, you're brain capacity is too small." she paused and sighed, walking back to the door, swinging it open, but making sure that Spencer didn't try to lock it after her, stomping across to the Benson's residence and kicking the door in. "Its no use hag." she snarled. "According to the government I don't exist. Neither does your son or any of the others under my command. We're part of a secret organization that protects the very existence of you humans. No matter how much you research or try to get information on me, or anyone else under my command, it won't work." she snarled inaudibly and spun around, stalking back across the hall.

She watched Spencer nervously work on his sculpture, which looked like a cross between a hog and a giraffe, for about another two hours, waiting for the trio to return. She was even contemplating joining Alice on her shopping spree, but decided to save her energy, knowing that she was going to be a pack mule later anyway. When the door finally swung open, she dove behind the counter, motioning for Spencer to continue what he was doing, deciding to scare the patooie out of the three.

"Hey guys!" Spencer greeted cheerily. "A friend of yours stopped by earlier Sam, Freddie. She said she would come back later."

"Oh o-" Sam started then cut herself off. "Wait. She?"

"Yeah."

Sam and Freddie glanced at each other and winced when they recognized the scent lingering in the room. The same thought ran through their minds: _Fuck. _Knowing their train of thought, Spirit found it hard to stifle a laugh.

"What do you mean Sam?" Carly asked, confused.

"You really might not want to know." Freddie muttered, knowing how much Carly hated Spirit. They sat comfortably on the couch, watching Girly Cow for a while, the two demons becoming more and more suspicious as time ticked by. What they didn't notice was that Spirit had been hanging over them for about ten minutes before she finally let out an evil cackle and said in an overly cheery voice: "Hi there!" Needless to say they all nearly had a heart attack.

"You!" Carly cried, clutching her heart, but glaring at Spirit. "Get out!"

"No." came the stubborn reply. "And I've been here for a couple hours. Needless to say I've made myself quite at home. Besides, you have no right to tell me what to do so I suggest you pipe down and allow me to speak to these two." she glowered at Sam and Freddie. "You two, upstairs in two minutes." she snarled. The two gulped and nodded.

Spirit waited impatiently in the iCarly studio, surprised that they still filmed it, but impatient none the less. They arrived not a second before the two minute deadline, pale as Edward when she posted pictures of him hugging a pink and very fluffy stuffed... something... on line. Damn pale.

"You have thirty seconds to explain to me why you performed the rite of immortality on those two. And how you learned it. Starting now."

"We're really really sorry Spirit. We didn't want to loose them, they're good friends! So we convinced Carlisle to teach us the rite of immortality and we performed it on them so that they could be our friends forever, and so we wouldn't have to go through all that heart break and sadness as we watch them age and the die a possibly painful death." Freddie rambled. It took him fifteen seconds so Sam picked up where he left off.

"Yeah, Carly's a good person if you take the time to get to know her. We know that you don't like humans, and still don't get why you protect most of them, but we figured that they were two worth saving forever. Please don't kill us!" the both dropped to their knees in a begging position with five seconds to spare.

Spirit half-frowned thoughtfully and looked down at them with a raised eyebrow, trying to remain serious. "Impressive." she grunted, letting out a sigh. "I suppose that I'll let this one pass. But you two have to understand that you can't save every friend that you make that way. Pretty soon there'll be an entire population of immortal humans, and they're bad enough mortal. Just imagine if they got into the Supreme Court or Congress or something. It would be disastrous." pausing, she continued a bit confused. "So why didn't you use it on actual family members?"

"Have you met my mom?" Freddie demanded in a hard voice.

"Good point, she scares me." Spirit shifted her gaze to Sam.

"My mother's a nut case."

"Another good point."

They spent the next few hours catching up and swapping stories, until Spirit's phone—which Carlisle had bought for her the day before—buzzed in her pocket. _"Where are you!?" _Edward had text._ "Bella's going for my throat for letting you run amok with Nessie!" _

_"Good. You need the work out." _the wrote back sarcastically. She looked up at Freddie and Sam and sighed. "I have to go. I'll be in Forks for a while with the Cullens, so you know where to find me." They nodded and bid her fare well.

_**Well? What do you think? And I did the iCarly cross-over to connect it with the prelude so... yeah... Let me know if you like!!**_


	5. Scars

Starlight

Chapter 4- Scars

_'...The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke the promise, and made me realize, it was all just a lie. Sparkling angels, I couldn't see. Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angles, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember...' -Angels; Within Temptation_

Spirit stared blankly at the enormous pile of bags, all containing clothes or jewelry of some sort, with her mouth slightly agape. She glance from the bags to Alice and Renesme, back to the bags for a while and said eerily calm: "What did you do? Buy the whole of Claire's?" then: "I CAN'T CARRY ALL THIS!!! ARE YOU NUTS!!?" To be blunt they attracted a few stares. Alice just smiled and said cheerily;

"That's why we have this!" she pointed at a large cart behind them. Spirit's blank stare grew more blank.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well you know that length of thick rope that you for some odd reason is always around your tail when you transform? We can get a towing cable and attach it to that. It'll work, trust me."

Sighing, Spirit slapped her forehead and tried to contain her temper. She stared up at them murderously and let out a feral growl that only the vampires would hear. "And how, prey tell, are we supposed to attach it? I can't transform here! There's too many witnesses." glowering furiously, she slumped. "You have a plan don't you."

"Yes. Come with us." the pixie tossed most of the bags into the cart, layering the rest onto her arms, she trotted happily off with Spirit plodding miserably behind her with Renesme trying to comfort her, but it was all in vain. She followed them out of the parking lot, down the street, out of town, and into the forest. "Now I understand that you won't be able to run very fast with all this extra weight, so I've found a small disused trail that leads in the general direction of Forks."

"And you expect me to haul an entire store's worth of clothes and jewels all the way back to Forks don't you?" Alice nodded with a closed eyed grin and Spirit heaved a huge sigh, dropping to her knees in defeat. _Now would be a good time to have Emmett with me._ She muttered to herself. Before she could get off the ground, Swift spiraled out of the sky and landed ungracefully on the ground. "Still getting a hold of landing huh?" she asked, before she noticed that he was exhausted, and was covered in ashes.

He ruffled his feathers to straighten out some and tried to catch his breath. "Spirit. There's a fire a couple miles outside the city! The pups and kin of the alpha of a demon wolf pack are trapped in it. Golden's gone to try to find the rest of the pack, what should we do?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but a deep and familiar chuckle came from behind them. Whirling around, Spirit glowered harshly at the tall figure, with a shorter, scrawnier figure by its side. "Scars! Tempest! What the hell are you doing here!?" she snarled.

"We followed you, what else?" Tempest replied simply. "We couldn't just let you disappear to the most dreary place in the continental U.S. now could we?"

"Why you... you... gah!" she yanked at her messily cut hair and snarled a string of curses in an ancient and near extinct language before sighing. "There isn't any time for this. Scars, you go find Golden and get the wolves out of the fire. Tempest, you go with Swift here and find the rest of the pack. Go." Scars and Tempest both transformed and raced off. "I have to get you two home. But there won't be enough time to bring the bags." she let out a high pitched whistle and a huge wildcat suddenly lumbered out of forest and stared at her with expectant eyes. "Good to see you still live here Udejaga. I need you to take these two back to Forks." she handed him the towing cable, which was tied to the cart. "They know where to go."

Udejaga nodded and lead the vampires away while Spirit transformed and sprinted after her comrades. When she could see smoke rising up in the sky, she picked up the pace. Suddenly, a huge, burly shape tackled her out of the blue, and they scuffled for a while before springing back. Spirit snarled at the huge, unusually spotted, amber wolf. "Inferno! What are you doing?! Attacking your leader. Mutiny!"

"I no longer take orders from you Spirit." he said darkly. "I, along with many others, have left the Rebels to join the Outcasts, lead by Leader Phantom." Inferno growled and crouched, ready to spring again.

_Phantom..._ Spirit whispered mentally. The world seemed to spin around her and draw downwards while she stayed where she was, suspended in midair. Phantom was a huge Great Dane demon, black and white spotted, with piercing red eyes. He had been Spirit's first Second-in-Command. But he went AWAL and she had been forced to track him down. She thought she had killed him, nearly dieing herself in the process. Scars had found her out in the middle of nowhere, when he was still human, a poor farm boy, and brought her to the hospital. She had been in a coma for several weeks, not wanting to wake up and be faced with the cruel truth that her best friend and trusted comrade had betrayed her. He had wanted power, and had hid his greed well, never meeting Spirit's eyes when she became suspicious of him.

When she discovered who had saved her, she told Scars, then known as Tom A. Sohs, about why she had been in the middle of his family's cow pasture, covered in blood. The truth. He had been fascinated by her story and had asked to know more.

_Flashback to 1965:_

_Spirit stared down at her hands, toning out the constant beeping of the heart monitor beside her. Tom stared at her with pure curiosity, though after all she had said, she had expected fear, or contempt. What more could she ask for? She had nothing to be forgiven for, no reason to be loved by this complete stranger, no reason for him to still be there. He stared at her for a long while, his unusual purple eyes analyzing her with a hidden wisdom, most likely undiscovered by the innocent boy._

_He leaned back in his chair and crossed his muscled arms. "Tell me more." he said simply, but with no demanding undertone to his voice. Just curiosity. The heart monitor went crazy for a split second before it stilled back to its regular, but still too fast for a human heart rate—which had worried the doctors when they had been patching Spirit up—though Tom noticed it and stood up abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice jumping from curiosity to concern. Spirit looked up at him, though she could only see out of one eye, the other was covered by white bandages, and blinked her gray-blue eyes._

_"Nothing." she replied after a pause. "I just expected for you to scream like a little school girl and run out of the room." Tom laughed at her whit, and sat down. "Do you really want to know more? Or are you just pulling my leg to see if I'll comply?"_

_Tom regarded her for a moment and sighed. "You haven't gotten much honesty from others have you?"_

_"...No. I'm always picked on cause I'm different, cause I don't go with the crowd. I've gotten used to it."_

_Tom stood up again quickly, his face a mask of rage. "Well you shouldn't be! No one has the right to pick on someone just cause they're different! Tell me who they are and I'll give them a piece of my mind." he raved, glaring down at her. Though his anger wasn't directed at her._

_Spirit blinked up at him and tried to calm down her heart and breathing, both had become erratic, having been taken by surprise in her weakened state, she was always more emotionally vulnerable at such times. "I'm not from around here." she said quietly._

_"Then where did you come from?" he asked, calming down._

_"I've been living in Los Angeles for the past few decades..."_

_Tom stared at her blankly before shaking his head. "Then how'd you get to small town Texas?"_

_"I walked." came her simple reply. They stared at each other for a few moments before bursting out in fits of laughter. It was cut short by Spirit, who broke down into a hacking cough, blood being spat into her hand._

_"Careful!" the boy gasped. "You have a few broken ribs!" Spirit winced and looked up at him, clearly confused._

_"Why do you care? After all, aren't demons supposed to be looked down on as scum?" she asked with a bit of contempt. Tom stared softly at her for a moment, choosing his words carefully._

_"I don't think so. I think you're someone who's worth being around, you seem fun, but at the same time strong, smart, and caring. I know its cheesy, and something that would come out of a romantic novel or something, but its true! I think you'd be a good friend if I ever got the chance to get to know you." he said slowly, emphasizing each word._

_Spirit breathed in deeply, but carefully, and smiled her first true smile in a long, long time. "Thank you..." she whispered._

_Flashback End._

It was because of young Tom that she was able to continue leading the Rebels, and after a decade of having him as not only a Capitan, but a close friend, she made him her new second in command. She trusted him with her whole being, and could see that he would never betray her like Phantom had.

She was cut out of her revere abruptly by Inferno, who had locked his jaws onto her shoulder, and was biting down fiercely. She hissed and scored her claws across his side. He howled in agony and jumped away.

"This isn't the end Spirit!" he called as he ran. "Phantom will crush the Rebels and make the humans and your lackeys into slaves!" his voice faded slowly as he yelled curses back at her. Clenching her eyes closed, Spirit shook her head to clear any unpleasant memories that were trying to resurface, turning to chase after Scars and Tempest again.

She came upon Scars and Golden with three wolves, two pups, and one older one, speaking to the alpha. He was a huge black wolf with white fan like streaks behind his eyes, a single white paw, a white tipped tail, and a white chest. One of the soot covered pups looked exactly like him, so she assumed that he was his son.

"Ah. Here's our leader now." Scars said, smiling at Spirit as she trotted up. He scowled however, when he saw that the white fur on her shoulder was red with blood. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Were these the only ones in the fire?"

"No. Tempest is retrieving the last two. The were old and move slower so we left them to catch up. They were in an area with less fire so they should be fine." Golden answered for Scars. Spirit nodded and sighed.

"Good work." she turned to the alpha, who she now recognized as Nordak, who had been a good friend of her teacher's long ago. "Nice to see you again Nordak. And good to see that your pack is still strong." she dipped her head to the elder wolf, who dipped his head back.

"Its good to see you going strong Spirit Who Leaps In Moonlight." the wolf replied, calling her by her full name. "I apologize for interrupting any business that you were attending to."

"No need." pausing for a heart beat, she continued. "I believe I know who started the fire. Inferno, one of my recruits, or former now. He took me by surprise in the forest on my way here and said... and said that he had joined Phantom, along with many others. I have a feeling that there will be a rebellion soon, and I would appreciate your help if it comes to that."

"Phantom!?" Scars gasped, remembering when he had found Spirit near death all those years ago. "I thought you told me you killed him!"

"I thought I had. But apparently, his will power is stronger than I had hoped." she closed her eyes briefly and shook her head.

Nordak considered what he heard and turned to his Beta, Erkad, for council. Erkad was a tan wolf with blue gray patch under his right eye and a six point patch across his back, he was also very wise and a trusted friend of all demons in the area. "I believe that I would be in the best interest of the pack to refuse, but considering that Leader Spirit has been a trusted ally, as had been Zoran, her teacher, it would be worth our while to fight beside them." Erkad replied to the unspoken question. Nordak nodded and turned back to Spirit, who was looking at him expectantly.

"We will fight with you." he decreed firmly. "I will call a meeting of our wild brethren and discuss their joining as well." he smiled at the white cat before him. "And I believe that it would be in _your _best interest to see our healer. As I recall, your healing abilities aren't the best."

Spirit glared at him with false anger. "My healing abilities are just fine old man. I'm not the same little kitten that you knew all those years ago." she said scathingly. "Tempest should be along soon enough. Until we meet again then Nordak." she waved her tail for Scars and Golden to fall in behind her and trotted away, listening to the grateful howls of the large pack fade into the distance.

Golden left them when they got closer to Seattle, saying that she had to find Swift to see whether or not he had become road kill. That left just Spirit and Scars to race back to Forks to meet up with the Cullens and pass on the dreary news. Scars was waiting for a rebuking from his commanding officer, but it never came. He glanced at her expression, and saw that it was completely blank, but her eyes always gave her away. They were half lidded, and filled with sorrow at the fact that her own recruits were turning against her to join the traitor Phantom.

The wolf blinked warmly at her, though it went unseen, and paced a small bit closer to his friend, offering what little comfort he could in such a situation. It used to be that he thought of her as a sister, but as of late, those feelings had taken a turn. He was just grateful that Spirit had either shut herself off from any feelings other than friendship toward anyone, or was just stupid when it came to romance. Then again, he wasn't sure if it was actual love, or just his hormones getting away from him, and slapped himself in a violent way mentally. _Such is the fate of the common male... _he thought bluntly, struggling to stay at least at Spirit's shoulder, not having the energy reserves that she did. He watched her carefully for a little while longer, and let a soft smile cross his battle scared face.

_**Its just one of those things that make you want to go: AWWWWWW!!! Isn't it? Sorry this one's so short. I figured this was a good place to stop so... yeah... Tell me what you think!**_


	6. Relax

Starlight

Chapter 5- Relax

_'I'm wakin up at the start of the end of the world. But its feeling like every other morning before, now I wonder what my life would mean when its gone. The cars are moving like half a mile an hour, and I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye. Can you tell me what was really special about me all this time. Well I believe the world is burning to the ground, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come. Well I believe it all is coming to an end, oh well I guess we're gonna pretend.' -How Far We've Come; Matchbox 20_

"So basically what you're saying is that there's a huge war between the supernaturals coming, and we have to fight it without alerting the Volturi or any other supernatural leaders?" Carlisle asked in astonishment. Spirit nodded.

"That just about sums it up." the vampire sighed, falling back into his chair and running a hand through his hair. The rest of the Cullens and Jacob meanwhile either stared at each other in dismay or hung their heads. They had all heard about supernatural wars, and the outcomes—utter chaos and few survivors.

Spirit had ordered Scars and Tempest to stay outside so she could 'talk' to them later. 'Talk' translates into yelling, cursing, and beating them up for their selfishness and incompetence. They were pacing back and forth at a rapid pace, wearing ruts into the ground and mentally preparing themselves for the onslaught that was coming soon.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Jasper asked, his arm around Alice's waist protectively.

"No. No one knows Phantom more than me, unfortunately, and I know that once he sets his mind to something he won't give up. That was his downfall back in the sixties. His greed got the better of him and he acted on a whim." she shook her head and leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed. "We're pretty much screwed. I don't know if I have enough remaining recruits to wage war with the thousands that Phantom's bound to convince to join him. There's only about five hundred of us, give or take, and in total, there's millions of supernaturals. Who knows how many we'll be able to get to join us in a lost cause." shrugging, she looked like she was going to sink to the floor and cry for all she was worth, but held it together.

Spirit felt weak waves of calm and hope wash over her and half glared at Jasper, though she was grateful for his attempted help. Sighing, she pushed off the wall. "In the mean time, we need to get as many on our side as we can. We already have Nordak and his pack, and any that he can get to side with us, but that won't be enough." pausing, she turned to the door. "I'll debrief you later. Right now I have to deal with Scars and Tempest." she plodded out the door at a rushed pace and literally jumped from the second floor balcony to the floor below, trotting out the door, and stopping the two in their tracks.

They stared at her with pale, fearful expressions, waiting for her to attack or at least start screaming at them. Instead, Spirit sank to her hands and knees, and they could see that her shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs. It was a rare occurrence for the normally contained, though albeit sadistic, demon to cry, but this was one of those moments where she couldn't keep it in any more. They were at her sides in an instant, trying to comfort her, but it was in vain.

"I just... I just don't know what to do anymore." she breathed. "I'll lose all my men in this damned war, I just know it." Sitting up, she wiped the tears away and sighed heavily.

"We'll be fine." Scars said softly, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. He got an unexpected foot in his sensitive part and was sent flying into a tree some fifty feet away by a well placed punch to the nose. Tempest soon followed him, crashing into the larger one, sending them both into another tree.

"No you won't!" Spirit screamed, her hands fisted at her sides. "You'll all be slaughtered and it'll be my fault!" she breathed heavily for a few heartbeats and calmed some. "Be cause of my negligence, Phantom's still at large, and out for revenge." she murmured. Glaring at the ground, she let out a strangled groan and transformed, sprinting into the forest, needing time to think.

Scars shoved Tempest off him and sat up, rubbing his head. He tried to say something, but his voice came out a high squeak, so he just looked disparately at Tempest, who sighed and shook his head. Unbeknown to them, a light gold bald eagle had taken off from the Cullen residence, and had followed after Spirit, who was running as fast as her legs could take her.

She breached a large hill and skidded to a halt, panting in the shadows of the trees, looking out over the Pacific Ocean. Padding forward, she gazed down into the gray water many, many feet below her and blinked slowly. Scenting the air, Spirit winced as she realized that she had entered Quilliute lands, which wasn't good. Glancing around, she relaxed some when she realized that this was a part of the reservation that wasn't normally visited, but made sure not to drop her guard too much.

"You know, you're raging emotions are giving me a headache, which is now possible since you gave me my animal form." came a soft voice behind her.

"Shut up Jasper. Its not like I can help it, after all, I've pretty much sent you all to the gas chambers." she laid down on the grassy cliff, and flicked a stone into the water far below. Jasper, who had changed back into his human appearance, walked up beside her and sat down, his legs hanging over the edge. He, along with the other Cullen-Rebels, thought of Spirit as a sister, or in Carlisle's case, a daughter. To them, she was a member of the family, and they'd do as much as they could to keep her happy.

He plopped a hand on her furry head and ruffled her white fur, grinning some. "That's not true. We may all come out of it alive, or so to speak." he responded, hoping he didn't get the same treatment that Scars had when he had tried the same tactic. Spirit just huffed and flicked another rock into the raging water below.

"Its not like it even matters." she mumbled. "Our numbers will be cut drastically. A lot of good demons will be lost." She felt Jasper's strong hand grip the scruff of her neck and lift her up, which was possible, seeing as she was only the size of a medium sized dog at the moment. She hung limply like a small kitten before his face, which was a strange mixture of sympathy, anger, and a brotherly kind of love.

"Now you listen here. Leader or not, you are going to do as I say. Stop being such a worry wart and focus on building the strongest army you can, which will start by calling all the remaining Rebels to our location so that they can be briefed." he said sternly, looking right into her eyes, which were narrowed in undignified contempt.

"I will if you put me down." she growled in a strangled voice. Jasper set her down gently and stepped back, having witnessed her do something similar to what was about to happen.

Spirit took in a deep breath and stared at the cloud covered sky, gathering all her energy, before thrusting her head back and roaring. A light blue aura surrounded her and raised slowly, spiraling like two dragons dancing into the sky, before compressing and shooting outwards in many directions, leaving a ring in the sky. **(1)** The rods of energy flew all around the globe, seeking out all those still under Spirit's command, and entering them, showing the orders and the location through Spirit's thoughts. A message along the lines of '_CALLING ALL REBELS, REPORT TO FORKS, WASHINGTON; CULLEN RESIDENCE; EMIDEIATLY!!' _was transmitted to them.

The only problem with this was that humans, and enemies could see it as well, drawing unwanted attention. Many humans even caught the spectacle on video, submitting it onto sharing websites for the world to see. Needless to say Forks was the center of attention for a while after.

Spirit fell to the ground, her energy spent, and could vaguely hear the yells and barks of the Quilliute wolf pack closing in. She couldn't muster the strength to pull herself up, so Jasper grabbed her and sprinted back to the Cullen house. They had all seen the energy beam appear in the sky, and were outside, staring upwards in wonder. The message had not been sent to them, they were already at the Cullen residence, therefore wouldn't need to report anywhere. All of them were surprised when they saw Jasper sprint out of the forest and into the house, setting Spirit—whom had passed out from energy loss—on the couch.

"What the hell was that?!" Jacob demanded.

"Something along the lines of 'calling all rebels'" Jasper said simply, running a hand through his hair. "I think we're going to have a problem from your pack. She had blundered right onto Quilliute lands and was still there when she sent the message." he looked at Jacob and nodded towards the door, signaling for him to go and calm the other shape-shifters down, and try to get them to join the Rebels, before Phantom's lot got to them.

"Alright." he said. "But why is she zonked out?"

"Sending a message in that manner, and to that many, saps a lot of energy." Scars replied, standing behind the couch with Tempest on the other side. "Its a technique that's hard to learn, and even harder to master. You have to be thinking about the message, and the person, or persons that its going to. There's approximately five hundred Rebels, depending on how many left to join Phantom, so you do the math." Tempest nodded and continued for this comrade.

"The first ones to get here will most likely be Swift and Golden. They're in Seattle. Then, if he hasn't left, White. He's in Los Angles." he said in a flat voice. "Now to wake her up." he looked down at Spirit with a hint of a smirk and Scars shook his head, making a face.

"Tell me you're not going to do that." he grunted. Tempest glanced at him and transformed into his demon form—a bronze dog with floppy ears and darker bronze spots—sauntering around the couch. He sniffed at Spirit's tail which was hanging over the edge of the couch limply, before chomping down as hard as he could without biting it off.

"YEOWCH!!!" Spirit screamed, leaping in the air, attaching herself to the ceiling with her claws. She glared at Tempest who was back in his human form—relatively tall and scrawny boy with sandy hair—who was grinning back up at her a cocky gleam in his bright green eyes. "Bastard!! What have I told you about doing that?!" she screeched, shaking with rage.

"To not to. Not like I'm going to listen." he replied in a clipped tone, but still with a grin. Spirit hissed at him and scurried across the ceiling to the wall, sliding down in, leaving claw marks all the way down. Esme stared at her poor wall, and her ceiling, which had pin prick holes all the way to the wall, and would have cried if she could.

"You're going to pay for that." she snapped lowly at Spirit, who had slid down the banister back to the first floor.

"I'll get back to you on that." the cat replied in the same tone, lightning flying between the two. Their glaring contest was cut off by a knock on the door, signaling that either Swift and Golden were there or that Jacob had returned. Edward answered it, and was surprised to see not only Jacob, but Swift, Golden, and the rest of the wolf pack.

"You actually managed to convince them to help an army of demons, vampires, and werewolves?" he asked, astonished.

"With a lot of yelling yes." he peered around Edward to look at Spirit apologetically. "I also said that you'd treat them to all you can eat pizza later. Sorry."

Spirit stuttered something incoherent and huffed, stomping off yelling: "CARLISLE!!" searching for the vampire, who had left the room some time ago, to go back to his office and call as many vampires as he knew while leaving the Volturi out of it. She had enough money to repair the wall and ceiling but not to feed sixteen bottomless pits.

Edward ushered the shape-shifters and demons inside, and sighed at the prospect of trying to house and feed five hundred plus without raising suspicion. _Well, we could say its a family reunion. But then that would exclude Jacob and his pack. And most of the Rebels looked seventeen and under, so that would be awkward. In fact, the youngest looking one is Spirit, who looks fourteen. That would be hard to explain if she starts barking orders while Charlie is here.'_ he winced at the thought. He could hear Spirit arguing with Carlisle upstairs, not bothering to delve into their thoughts, figuring that it would contain nothing but nasty curses and death threats, like what they all were hearing. Bella had covered Renesme's ears needless to say.

About twenty minutes later, Spirit trotted down the stairs, looking very triumphant, holding a large wad of bills. Carlisle followed, his shoulders slumped, a defeated look on his face. "Did she get the better of you?" Edward asked, while Emmett and Jasper snickered in the background with Swift and Golden, who had a general idea of what had happened.

Carlisle looked like he could cry, while Spirit distributed the money evenly between the wolves. "Spend it however you want." she said simply, while the pack practically drooled over her saying thank yous' in rapid fire mode. They had been given about eight hundred each, and planned to spend it wisely. _Ah the power of blackmail. _She sighed to herself.

"You have way too much fun tormenting others." Edward said skeptically, ruffling her messily cut hair with a grin. She elbowed him in the gut hard and grinned widely.

"It passes time." she chuckled staring at his bent form with amusement. Emmett grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, off her feet, kicking and yelling in protest. "Put me down you big oaf!" she snarled, kicking him particularity hard in the leg, making him drop her. While he recovered, she spun around and jumped on him, throwing him to the floor and bending his arm and leg past each other. "Tap out moron." she said, jerking the appendages harder, making him yelp and tap out. She laughed in a boasting manner, giving Edward and Jasper time to get behind her and tackle her, throwing them all to the ground in a yelling knot of fists and feet.

Spirit finally got them both in a head lock and crashed their skulls together, dropping them and stepping over their dazed bodies, grinned even wider. "And that's how its done." _Too easy. _

"Cheater." Edward grunted, staggering to his feet.

"You're the one who can read minds." Jasper snapped.

"She blocks her thoughts!"

"Then get past the block! You do it with me!" they growled good naturally at each other until Emmett clapped them both on the back. Hard.

"Now now." he laughed. "Let's not fight." though he wished he hadn't been too busy nursing his injured leg to join in the scuffle.

A good remainder of the night was spent passing jokes and stories, in the middle of which, White showed up. He's a somewhat short, stockily built elk demon with light silver-brown hair and a single brown eye. His other one had a long scar which in his demon form ran from his eye down his back stopping at his haunches. He had gotten it from a rouge tiger demon a couple centuries ago, and it had blinded him in that eye. He had a good nature and was always willing to lend a helping hand, seeing as he had gotten all the way to Forks as fast as he could.

At about three in the morning, Spirit and Renesme fell asleep on the couch, the hybrid's head falling into her mother's lap while Spirit's ended up on Scars' shoulder. Both slept deeply, while the other demons, and shape-shifters, nodded off one by one, Scars being the last, falling asleep just before dawn.

_**(Bows repeatedly) Sorry its so short again. I figured once again that this was a good place to stop. My friend, and my only reviewer so far (sad) told me that Scars and Spirit would make a cute couple, so I'm attempting to build towards that without mixing much romance into it. And Spirit is kinda stupid when it comes to romance, seeing as she shut herself off from it for so long, she just forgot what it was like.**_

_**(1) If you listen to 'Call to Arms' from the WoW soundtrack during this part, it adds to the epicness.**_


	7. Calling All Rebels

Starlight

Chapter 6- Calling All Rebels

_'I watched the proverbial sunrise, coming up over the Pacific and, you might think I'm losing my mind. But I will shy away from the specifics. Cause I don't want you to know where I am, cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state its ever been in. And this is no place to try and live my life. Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it. Seen that line, and never should have crossed it. Stop right there, I never should have said that. Its the very moment that I wish that I could take back.' -Who I Am Hates Who I've Been (acoustic); Reliant K_

Several hours after Scars finally dozed off, Spirit cracked her eyes open and gazed around. The sun was barely up, poking weakly through the thick gray clouds, but most of the light was choked out by the thick covering of leaves above the ground. She sat up carefully and walked silently to a large bag, which looked much like an army bag, unzipping it. The cat demon stifled a groan when she saw some of the things that Alice had gotten her. _At least none of it looks pink..._ she grunted.

Pulling out a baggy pair of camo cargo pants, complete with numerous pockets and a lightly fitted shirt with a blue tiger with crimson eyes taking up all of the front, she sauntered up the stairs to the bathroom. Glancing briefly in the mirror, she closed her eyes against her haggard reflection. "I look like I haven't slept in a month..." Spirit whispered, pulling the skin on her face down slightly to get a better look at her bloodshot eyes. "I look like an insomniac." Deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures, she rifled through the cabinets for the skin tone powder that Alice and Rosalie both, along with Esme when she was going out, used to cover up the majority of the dark circles under their eyes, she sighed as she lightly applied it. "I'll never live the wearing of make-up down, but this is something that I'm forced to make an exception for." she murmured to herself thoughtfully.

Ordinarily she avoided make-up like the plague, but every now and then, she was forced to wear it to hide the fact that she's sleep deprived. Changing quickly, she raced out the door, after making sure that the others were still asleep, minus the vampires. _Must be hunting or in town..._ she figured. Transforming, she sprinted up the mountain and up a large pine tree, perching precariously at the very top, using her tail for extra balance.

She could feel the weak sun on her back, and was grateful that summer was starting, otherwise she'd be more miserable that normal in the tree. Spirit shivered as a cold blast of wind, with bits of rain, slapped her in the face and dug her claws into the tree harder so she didn't fall. The white cat gazed over the top of the forest, looking for any unusual activity, but not really expecting any. Her ear twitched as she heard the call of a falcon to her right and glanced over to see Edward in his secondary demon form land on the top of a tree next to hers.

"Anyone else arrive?" she asked, looking away, back over the forest.

"Yeah. An orange haired boy from Japan, Kyo I believe." he responded. **(A/N: I've recently gotten into Fruits Basket, so I'll include Kyo too cause he's my favorite)** "And Scorch called and said she'd be here by noon."

"Great. I think that Night and Scratch will arrive around then too." Spirit said, referring to the twin fox demons from her nearest Russian platoon. "Anyone else?"

"Those two werewolf brothers that broke Esme's antique table in one of their squabbles."

"Uh... Light **(1)** and River?"

Edward nodded and sighed. "I made sure that they were kept busy and in order. We don't want anything else broken."

Spirit laughed and shook her head. "Where did they travel from?"

"Light came from somewhere in China, and River came from Brazil. He said he had to take a plane to get here fast. Light ran. Across the ocean..."

Snorting, Spirit looked at Edward. "Figures. Though its good to see that they're still on our side. It would be though to fight them. Especially, Light, he's the strongest werewolf to ever hit the face of the earth." thinking for a moment, she shifted some, careful to keep her footing. "Flare and Whelp should be here soon too. Acid and Taint I'm not sure about, their loyalty's always been swayed, but I think that Acid will convince his brother to stay on our end of things. Seeing as they're in Virginia, they should be here late tonight or some time tomorrow. Depends on how fast they travel."

"Hey guys!" called a voice behind them. Spirit craned her neck and managed to look behind her without falling. Swift was gliding toward them at a relativity fast pace. "We have a problem with Nordak and his pack."

"What? What kind of problem?"

Swift settled on a tree to Spirit's left and sighed. "Nordak got into a huge fight with on of the alphas from another demon packs when he suggested fighting in this war. That started a riot and a couple humans were killed when they got too close to the outskirts of town. Nordak said that unless you can get enough allies, he won't be able to fight with us. He lost a few pack members in the brawl."

Slight panic showed in Spirit's eyes but she did her best to suppress it in her voice. "Well that's not good. I'll call up anyone who hasn't arrived yet that I'm sure will still be on our side and ask them to get as many allies as they can before they arrive. Thanks Swift. Head on back." Swift nodded and took off, becoming a small dot on Spirit's line of vision as he sped off. "Edward, can you get the coven from Alaska to join us? Apparently we're going to need more help then I thought."

After a pause Edward replied slowly. "I can try. But they recently helped us with a problem with the Volturi, so I'm not sure if they'll be all too thrilled to fight in a possibly hopeless cause."

Spirit felt the fur on the back of her neck bristle, and she let a small growl escape the back of her throat. "Well then go try." she snarled in a clipped tone, not liking being reminded of the fruitless cause of this war. She already knew that she was signing the death sentence of anyone who helped fight with her, and didn't like it anymore than Edward.

The vampire nodded frantically and flew off back to the Cullen residence. Spirit sighed deeply and took one last glance over the wide expanse before her before shambling down the tree back to ground level. Shaking herself, she padded slowly back to the Cullen house, shivering at the thought of sharing a house with five hundred; give or take; other beings for who knows how long. She nearly fainted at the thought of keeping them under control.

"Maybe calling them here so soon was a bad idea..." she mused, then discarded that thought. The sooner the better. She didn't know when Phantom—she cringed at the thought of his name—would strike, and wanted to have a reputable fleet of strong fighters behind her instead of just the Cullens and herself. Bristling, she scored her claws angrily across a poor innocent pine tree, leaving deep ruts in it. "Damn it! I hate this!" she snarled to no one in particular. She ran the rest of the way to the house, transforming back to her human appearance when she burst through the trees. Skidding into the house, she stooped by her bag and fished around for her phone, turning it on impatiently. Quickly dialing Scorch, she tapped a bare foot on the floor in rhythm of her racing heart, waiting for her friend to pick up.

_"Yeah."_

"Hey, where're you at?"

_"Uh, I'm just now in Utah. Why?" _Scorch asked over the line, obviously running to Forks.

"I need you find as many allies as you can before you get here. We'll need all the help we can get."

Spirit heard Scorch snort and twitched at the cynical and jaded way her friend acted sometimes. _"And you thought I haven't already thought of that? I've already tracked down Blue, and have a couple other demons, a werewolf, and a hell hound with me."_

"You found Blue?" Spirit asked, a bit confused. Blue wasn't a Rebel, but was sort of stuck in between Prep and Rebel, so Spirit wouldn't let her in. She was a good fighter, and knew a fair share of magic, but she was a semi-prep, so Spirit had said no. She was a cat demon, like Spirit and Scorch, with; in her demon form; cream colored fur, orange chest, and orange tipped tail. Around her eyes were orange and dark brown spots that ran down her face like tear tracks. She had pale, somewhat dull gray blue eyes, sort of like Spirit, but at the same time not. In her human form, she was a short, skinny dirty blond who looked like she couldn't break a twig.

Another snort. _"Yeah. I'm not happy about it, but the more help the better right? She was in Dallas by the way."_

"Alright. Find as many as you can. I gotta go." she hung up on Scorch and called Flare, knowing that Whelp would be with him, so she didn't have to call him too.

She got his voice mail. _"The number you have called exists only in your imagination. Please hang up and never call again. Chow!" _Sighing at his sense of humor, she gave her orders and snapped the phone closed, shaking her head in false dismay. She didn't notice however, Kyo, who was right behind her, waiting for her to notice him.

Feeling a gaze boring into her back, Spirit went rigid and growled. "I will slap you." she snarled, glaring at the wall.

_"You're no fun." _Kyo said in Japanese. "I've been standing here for a few minutes." he continued in English.

"Really now?" turning, she met his crimson gaze. Blinking she grinned to herself. "So where's your girlfriend."

The boy stiffened and took on an interesting shade of red. "I- I left her back at the Souhma house. She can't speak English."

"Does she know why you're gone? Or about everything else? Such as the; now broken I assume; curse, and the fact that you're a demon thanks to me?"

"She knows that I had some business to take care of, but not what. Yes she knows about the curse, and was the one who broke it. And no, she doesn't. She doesn't even know you exist, regardless of the fact that you're a second mother to me." he replied, going down the list carefully. **(A/N: I'll put Kyo's past as a separate story, a one or two-shot thing. Its too long for a single chapter in this one and would go too far off track)**

"Kyo." he raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot." Spirit finished bluntly, pushing past him into the kitchen.

"I am not!" he cried after her. She could practically see orange cat ears and an orange tail sticking up indignantly, and snickered at the thought. She saw Tempest and River talking urgently at the table, Light standing not too far off, listening absently. He glanced in her direction and nodded, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Ridiculous isn't it? They're like a couple of house wives." he remarked with a smirk. River sat up rigidly and glared at him through his dark navy blue eyes.

"Are not!" he shouted at his brother. Or half brother rather.

"You kinda are actually." Spirit sighed. "What _are _you talking about?"

Tempest cringed and River diverted his gaze, not meeting Spirit's prying one. The cat demon narrowed her eyes and growled lowly. Tempest gulped and caved. "About possibly going to get reinforcements from the underworld." Spirit stared blankly at him before her face started to turn scarlet with anger.

"Are you out of your bleedin mind!?" she snarled.

"We kinda figured that would be your reaction." River mumbled.

Spirit snarled and was about to retort something in a colorful way, but was cut off by Kyo, who stuck his head into the kitchen with a puzzled expression. "Hey guys. You might want to come look at this." they looked at him, equally puzzled, and Spirit's face returned to its normal shade of near deathly pale.

Following the orange haired boy out of the kitchen, the two werewolves stopped short, Spirit just in front of them, as stiff as a board. Outside, staring at them, was a group of at least twenty hell hounds of various colors and sizes. At the front were Acid and Taint, both with pleased expressions on their faces.

"Where'd you get all these?" Spirit asked, rubbing the back of her head, one eyebrow cocked.

"Where do you think?" Taint growled skeptically in his usual gruff manner. "Do you think we pulled them out of thin air?"

"Cool it." Acid, the nicer of the two brothers snapped. "Let's just say that we pulled some strings."

Spirit attempted not to splutter as she tried to put her thoughts in order. "One more thing. How'd you get here from Virginia so fast?"

"The same way Light ran across the ocean."

"Hey! Admit it, you're jealous. You can't top my speed." Light snorted, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh really?" Taint sneered. "How about a race? From here to the top of the mountain. Loser has to do what the winner says for two days."

Spirit twitched as the two exchanged terms and fisted her hands. "Hey!" she shouted, glaring murderously. "In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the time for fun and games. Taint, you go with _River_ and take half of these. Debrief them. Acid, you do the same with _Light_. I don't want any problems." she snapped, putting extreme emphasis on the names so her actual message go across. NO horsing around. Letting out a deep breath, she looked at Tempest. "Where'd Scars and the others go?"

"Scars went with Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme to learn the land. Edward went up stairs and hasn't come down yet. Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice are hunting. Bella and Renesme vanished somewhere. White went into town to get to know it more. Swift and Golden disappeared a while ago, probably going back to Seattle for something. And Jacob is back on the reservation." Tempest replied, double checking using his fingers. "Yeah, I think that's right."

Going down a mental check list in her head, Spirit nodded with a thoughtful frown on her face. "That sounds right." a wry yowl sounded from somewhere in the forest and a golden cat with brown stripes burst out of the trees with a black werewolf, a couple of dog demons, and a hell hound right behind her. Another cat demon followed after them, a bit more hesitantly with another werewolf, this one russet brown. "Scorch!" Spirit cried in surprise. She checked the position of the sun. There were still a couple more hours till noon, she knew that.

"Hey. I found another werewolf on the way, and figured that should be plenty for one little cat demon. Got here as fast as I could."

"And Acid and Taint still beat you. They got around twenty other hell hounds." Kyo snorted, smirking at her in a gloating manner.

"Shut up carrot-piss." Scorch snapped, changing to her human form and glaring at him. Kyo growled at the nick name and looked ready to launch himself at her, but a smack upside the head from Spirit to both of them cooled them off.

_Isn't this fun? _She though mutinously. "Cool it you two. This isn't the time to be fighting."

Scorch glared at her briefly and sighed. Blue walked up to them both in her human form and raised an eyebrow. Scorch glared at her next and looked like she wanted to slap her, seeing as the two had never been on good terms. A meaningful stare from Spirit made her stop and she cleared her throat. "Introductions, right." she turned to the dog demons, who were back in their human forms. One had black hair that was unruly in a neat way, and he had deep brown eyes. He was of medium height and was leanly built, wearing loose clothes. The other was a girl with dark red hair and equally red eyes. She was as tall as Blue, who was a hand or so shorter than Spirit—who compared to others wasn't really all that tall (five foot nine inches, about)--and wore tightly fitted clothes. The two werewolves were both boys. One had black hair and yellow eyes, and was extremely muscled. The other had russet brown hair and ocean blue eyes, and was a bit scrawny. They were the same height. The hell hound—who never have human forms—was a deep blue color with white pronghorn horns with black tips and blazing orange eyes. "From left to right: Luke, Alysa, Gryffon, Forest, and Dominique. You have no idea how much convincing it took to get them to come with me."

"And by convincing you mean death threats and violence right?" Spirit asked calmly.

"But of course." Scorch replied with a smile. Spirit had to refrain from smacking her forehead, settling with an exasperated sigh.

"Alright. Tempest, take them and find Jasper. Kyo, go with them. Learn the land, it'll come in handy. And keep an eye out for deserters or any suspicious activity."

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

"I'm going into town to find White. I'll send him after you when I find him." they nodded curtly and raced off, all of them transforming into their demon or werewolf forms. Spirit meanwhile wanted to scream. _Why is it that bad things always seem to happen to me? _She growled to herself, referring to the past couple day's events.

"Cause you have a raging case of bad luck?" Edward asked from the second floor balcony. Spirit glared at him and bit back a retort. "Go out. I have an idea for something that may or may not cheer you up."

"It better not be anything stupid, stupid." she growled, stalking out the door, leaving Edward to his own devices. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Operation, 'Lighten the dreary mood' is in effect." he said to someone over the line. He heard a deep chuckle just before he hung up and smiled in an 'I know more than you think' way. "This should get interesting."

_**(1): If you can figure out who Light is then you get a cookie. And he's not Light from Death Note. He's actually one of my other characters from another story. His name means 'shining light' so I decided that 'Light' would be his name. Its not that hard to figure out.**_

_**And done! Uh, I'll get the story about how Spirit met Kyo up before I update this one so there's no confusion. It'll be my first Fruits Basket story and kinda AU so be nice. Tell meh what you think!**_


End file.
